DigiMaster of Hope
by digisammiegirl
Summary: One year after the defeat of MaloMyoticemon, things have realitivily gone back to as normal as a Digidestine's life can be. Takeru, however, has started having strange visions of his friends...and their demise. T T on hold...and not to be updated.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Digimon that belongs to its respective owners. In other words, please don't sue me!!!   
  
DigiMaster of Hope Chapter: 1  
  
Bringgg! Bringgg! Bringgg! An alarm clock went off in one Takeru 'TK' Takaishi's room. The 12-year-old, blond haired, baby blue eyed, young boy, however, didn't seem to notice.  
  
He was dreaming. The same dream he has had for the past year. It was a short dream, nothing much happened in it, till now. Usually, Takeru found himself staring out over a cliff in the Digital World. He could sense someone coming from behind. He turns around to see a man standing over him. The thing that was strange was that Takeru couldn't make out the face of the person and what the man says, "The time draws near Bearer of Hope and you must be prepared." This time though, the man says, "It's time." With that, the man reaches up to Takeru's bare left shoulder. The next thing Takeru knew was a searing pain that washed over him starting from the shoulder. The pain was intense as it effects his head the most. The last thing he remembers about the new dream is the man saying, "And I know you are ready, Hope."  
  
Takeru's eyes snap open as he gasps for breath. The Crest of Hope is blazing on his forehead, but goes unnoticed by the horrified teen. As Takeru starts trying to calm himself down, the Crest fades but reappears on his left shoulder. Hesitantly, he kicks the sheets, which have suddenly become tangled with his legs, off and slowly makes his way to the mirror. He quickly pulls off his damp T-shirt and turns to face his reflection. Staring back at him is a well-toned boy with a scared face. He stares at himself for a while then remembers his shoulder. Fearing the worst, he turns to his right and what he sees makes the poor boy's knees buckle.  
  
As he leans his bare back against his dresser, he doesn't notice that his alarm clock is still going off. That is until a voice jogs his mind back to reality.  
  
"Hey, TK! Could you turn that thing off? I'm still trying to sleep!"  
  
Takeru couldn't help but smile at his Digipartner's antics, "Sorry, Patamon. You know, though, that you need to get up."  
  
"No I don't," replied the now wide-awake Digimon with annoyance in his voice.  
  
Takeru resisted the laugh that was building as he crossed his room to turn off the alarm, all thoughts of the dream and mark gone from his mind. "Ok, Patamon, your call. Guess you'll miss out on homemade blueberry waffles then," he said in a teasing tone.  
  
Patamon didn't seem to notice Takeru's tone as he jumps off the bed, into the air, and zooms out the door yelling, "Last on there is a rotten Digiegg!" Takeru couldn't take it anymore as he fell onto his bed in full- blown laughter.  
  
Patamon heard and poked his head in the room so see what he was laughing about. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing! Don't worry! I'll be right there!" replied Takeru between laughs. After Patamon left, Takeru was still laughing as he turned to his right side facing the mirror. His laugh decreases as memories of earlier float back. The last thought in Takeru's mind, before Patamon came in to get him again, was, 'What's happening to me?'  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
  
  
Please review!!! This is my first fic so please be gentle with any flaming. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks everyone for your encouragement and compliments. You guys are my heroes!!!  
  
WardenMistress- Thank you so much for your support and for being my first reviewer! You're awesome!!!  
  
  
  
Shadow_of_Havoc- It's so cool of you to offer your help! Let me think about it and I'll send you and E-mail when I decide. You're the best!  
  
  
  
Silver Angel- You don't need to worry about me not updating, at lest not until chapter 12. Takeru is my fav too so I hope that you like my chapter. =-D  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter: 2  
  
  
  
  
  
Takeru ignored his partner as he picked out a pair of below knee length blue jeans and a white shirt. While he put his socks on he asked Patamon, who had gotten tired of being ignored when he was asking if something was wrong, "Patamon? Do you believe in dreams that become real or that are real and what happens in them happens to you in the real world?"  
  
  
  
Patamon was more or less taken back by the sudden interest in what he thought about realistic dreams. "I've never really thought about it. Why? Did you have a bad dream again?" asked Patamon, now concerned.  
  
  
  
"No. It's nothing really. Just asking."  
  
  
  
"Okay. In that case, last one in the kitchen is a rotten Digiegg!" exclaimed the flying Digimon.  
  
  
  
"You're on!" replied Takeru while he grabbed his famous white hat with as much as enthusiasm as possible so as to hide his worry. Patamon, however, saw through his friend's mask and knew better than to ask.  
  
  
  
As they raced down the hall to the kitchen they almost ran, or in Patamon's case, flew, into Miss Takaishi. "Alright you two. What did I say about racing early in the morning and in the house?"  
  
  
  
*Sigh* To not do it," they both chimed.  
  
  
  
"And what do you say?"  
  
  
  
"We won't do it again." *Sigh*  
  
  
  
"Good. Now hurry up with breakfast, and Takeru, no hats at the table, sweetheart."  
  
  
  
"Ya, TK. No hats at the table," teased Patamon.  
  
  
  
"And Patamon, no flying during meals, dear."  
  
  
  
"Ya, Patamon, no flying during meals," said TK as he teased his friend right back. Patamon's comment to that was sticking his tong out. Takeru had won this round.  
  
  
  
As the two partners ate their waffles and jibed at each other, with as good of comebacks as ever, Miss Takaishi couldn't help but smile and think how the duo were so alike. She then thought of Yamato and Gabumon and how alike they were and still are. 'Are all the Digidestined like that with their partners?' she wondered.  
  
  
  
She was knocked out of her state of thought when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," offered Takeru. As he did this, Patamon flew over and asked Miss Takaishi if she could try to get Takeru out of the room at least for a minuet and said it was important. She happily agreed to.  
  
  
  
Takeru looked through the peephole to see who it was, smiled, and opened the do saying, "I was wondering when you would get here. Come on in!" Ken Ichijoji and Wormon walked through the thresh hold.  
  
  
  
"Sorry we couldn't get here sooner, the elevators aren't working for some reason," answered Wormon to Takeru's unsaid question.  
  
  
  
"Aw, don't worry about it. Waffles are fresh if you want any."  
  
  
  
"Yummy," was all Wormon said before disappearing around the corner. Both Destined couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
  
  
"No matter what, he still thinks of his stomach," said an amused Ken.  
  
  
  
"That's a Rookie for ya. A bottomless pit."  
  
  
  
Ken smiled and asked how Takeru had been. Not wanting to bring up that morning's unnerving events, Takeru put on his mask again and said he has been doing fine and returned the gesture. Ken, however, didn't buy it, but knew Takeru well enough to know that he could be as stubborn as a mule, so he didn't venture too much into that subject. Ken, of course, had been fine.  
  
  
  
"Are we still on for tonight?" inquired Ken as they walked to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
"Yep. I'm sleeping at your place tonight at six, right?"  
  
  
  
"Right. Hello Miss Takaishi," greeted Ken.  
  
  
  
"Hi, Ken. How was your walk over?"  
  
  
  
"Extremely hot, and it's still early morning," answered Ken. His clothes helped back that up. He wore knee length, blue jean shorts with a light purple T-shirt. The thing about his T-shirt was his crest of Kindness that was on his back, a present from the girls.  
  
  
  
"Speaking of weather, newspaper. TK, could you help me find my article I wrote last night? You know, about the new weather tracking system?"  
  
  
  
"Sure thing Mom. Be right back. Enjoy the food," was all Takeru said as he followed his mom to find the missing article.  
  
  
  
"That was weird. Miss Takaishi is usually very organized," observed Ken. Wormon nodded his head in agreement. Patamon told the duo that he had asked her to do and his reason for doing so.  
  
  
  
"TK must have had another nightmare or something. He hasn't been acting himself lately at all. I'm starting to get kind of worried. Something happened this morning but he wouldn't tell me anything. I was wondering if either of you knew what to do."  
  
  
  
"Sorry, no," replied Wormon.  
  
  
  
"I knew it. If only Takeru would open up about stuff like this." Ken trailed off as Miss Takaishi and Takeru came back with the missing report. ".Where was it?'  
  
  
  
"My briefcase."  
  
  
  
"Where it usually is," commented a confused Takeru.  
  
  
  
"Well, you boys need to get to school and I need to get to work. Have a nice day!"  
  
  
  
"You too Miss Takaishi," chimed Patamon, Wormon, and Ken. "Bye, Mom. See ya tomorrow."  
  
  
  
As soon ad Miss Takaishi's car was gone, the clock on the microwave went off. "I'm beginning to dislike clocks," Takeru said through clenched teeth.  
  
  
  
"Why's that?" asked Ken who was watching the Digimon having a Mini food fight with a bunch of blue berries as ammo.  
  
  
  
"Don't want them to go off."  
  
  
  
"Heh. I know what you mean."  
  
  
  
You see, Sunday was the last day of spring break and no one, not even Izzy, Yolie, Cody or Ken wanted it to end. About a year has passed sense MaloMyotismon and everyone has become much closer, almost like an extended family.  
  
  
  
The thing that amazed everyone though was how Takeru had changed over that year. Joe said puberty, Davis said that he has lost his sense of adventure, but no matter what they thought, Takeru still had the Hope in his eyes, but it seemed as though he had lost the spirit of Hope. He had become quiet and withdrawn. It was now a rare occasion anyone sow the old him. He still played basketball, stayed with all his other hobbies, picked up new ones, and enjoyed them, but it was as if he were hiding something. When anyone asked, they would get the same answer, "I don't know." It was because of this new attitude change that not many were surprised to see Ken and Takeru become the closest of all. The way they acted and treated each other anything like that were so similar now, that those that didn't know them would think that they were brothers.  
  
  
  
And like a brother, Ken worried about Takeru. He had known for a long time that something was bothering Takeru, but when ever he asked, Takeru would put on an unnoticeably fake smile, now called the mask, and said nothing was wrong. Only Ken and Wormon seemed to be able to see through Takeru's mask. If only Takeru could tell them without them thinking he was crazy.  
  
  
  
"Well, if we want to walk with Yolie and Cody to school we better leave now." Takeru informed the others. He noticed Ken had gone a Bit red and smiled a mischievous look that didn't go unnoticed by Ken. "Oh, Yolieee!" he said in a sing songy voice as he grabbed his backpack and partner and dashed out the door.  
  
  
  
"You are so dead!" Ken yelled through clenched teeth as he too grabbed his bag and partner. He found Takeru leaning against the railing who simply said, "Please don't forget to close the door." Before making a beeline for the stares wit Ken hot on his heels. He hated it when Takeru got that look sometimes.  
  
  
  
Takeru knew that he couldn't out run the 'Rocket' for long. 'Come on Yolie! Where are you?' After three more floors both of his friends came into view.  
  
  
  
Yolie and Cody heard thudding and knew who it was immediately. Ever sense Ken moved closer to their apartment complex, he had been over at their places a lot but at Takeru's the most. Every now and then they would come down at a run meaning that the runner had teased the chaser, last time Ken was the runner. They always stopped when they got to them and the runner was always laughing, one of the only times Takeru laughed.  
  
  
  
"Hey you guys! How ya doing?" asked and out of breath Takeru.  
  
  
  
"Fine, thanks. Hey, Ken? Why is your face so red?" Yolie asked.  
  
  
  
"Well, you see, he is red beca." Takeru started to say until a hand clamped his mouth shut.  
  
  
  
"Heh, I'm just red from the four floor run. Isn't that right TK!?" Takeru quickly nodded his head and Ken let go. Yolie just laughed as she walked off with Poromon in her bag while Cody just looked on in confusion. "You do that one more time, TK, and I'll have a Dark Ring on you faster than you can say Digimon Emperor," Ken threatened through clenched teeth. Takeru just looked on in a bored way as the ticked off and embarrassed Destined stalked off. Cody looked up at Takeru with a question in his eyes. All Takeru did was smile and wink as Cody broke out laughing. It wasn't a secret among the group that Ken had developed a thing for Yolie, except for Yolie.  
  
  
  
Once the DNA Digivolving duo caught up with the other two, they were half way to school. At the gate they saw Hikari and Davis talking. Davis was the first to notice them. "Hey you guys! Where have you been? Kari and I have been waiting for hours!" he yelled as he waved his arms over his head.  
  
  
  
"Actually, Davis. It's only been ten minuets," corrected Hikari.  
  
  
  
"Oh. I knew that. I was just."  
  
  
  
"Testing ya," finished Yolie.  
  
  
  
"Stay out of this Yolie! Who asked you anyway?"  
  
  
  
"Why I ot'a." and a fight started immediately. Everyone broke out smiling and laughing, except Takeru. He was rubbing his left shoulder and thinking about his dream. Why did he have his crest of Hope on his shoulder? 'Who is that guy? What does he mean? I'm ready for what? Why did he call me Hope? What did he do to me? Am I just hallucinating? Have I gone crazy?' these and many other questions remained swimming around in his head. No one seemed to notice Takeru's absence of mind but Hikari.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Ken. What's wrong with TK?"  
  
  
  
"That's the thing, I don't know. Patamon said he had another nightmare or something of the sort."  
  
  
  
"He's been having those a lot. When was his first one? After MaloMyotismon?"  
  
  
  
"Ya. I remember him telling Izzy about it but he said it was just a reoccurring dream. Something about the Digital World, a cliff, and a man."  
  
  
  
"You're his best friend and you don't know?"  
  
  
  
"Believe me, I tried asking, but after what Izzy and everyone else said, he seemed scared to talk about it."  
  
  
  
"I think he's gone nuts or something," commented Davis who was listening in.  
  
  
  
"Why do you think that, Davis?" asked Kari.  
  
  
  
"You guys are the dreamers of the group, not TP. He has never been the one to see stuff like that in his dreams."  
  
  
  
"But remember Davis, Kari and I seemed to have lost that ability after MaloMyotismon."  
  
  
  
"I know, but I never saw TO having crazy dreams like that."  
  
  
  
Unfortunately for the trio, Takeru heard it all and ran inside the school. 'They do think I'm crazy. I shouldn't have said anything then and I shouldn't say anything now.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, what do you think? I'm trying to use the Japanese names so please be patient and I'll try to do better with any misspelling. Please review!!!! It makes me so giddy when you do!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Holy Cow!!!! I didn't except so many reviews for this. I thought that I would at lest get about 2, 3 at the most. Any way, this will be the last one until next week so I hope that you aren't disappointed.  
  
  
  
Shadow_of_Havoc- Thank you so much for letting me E-mail you for help, which I will do, I just have to get around doing it. Hehe. Anyway, thank you so much for your support for my first fic. You're da' mon, er, bomb!  
  
  
  
Riskomon- Please believe me that I am going to continue this story, I even have chapter 12 already written so I hope that I don't disappoint you! Thanks for your review!!  
  
  
  
Silver Angel- Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough. But I will tell you this, Ken will be in here a lot, I almost put him in as one of the main characters. Do you think I should? Great hearing from you again, at lest I know that a few like my story!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter: 3  
  
  
  
  
  
At lest one of Takeru's friends were in each of his classes. First period was history with Yolie, second was computer class with Ken, third was science with Davis, fourth was language arts with Kari, then lunch outside behind the gym. Takeru was the last to arrive sense Hikari was allowed to leave early with her row. Everyone was talking about something or another with the Digimon no where to be seen. It seemed as though Yolie and Davis had gotten in another fight again.  
  
  
  
Cody was the first to notice Takeru's presence. "The Digimon are sleeping and Davis got a C- on the history test Yolie was forced to tutor him for," Cody said answering Takeru's questioning look. Takeru just lowered his head sighing and thought, 'That figures,' as he sat down between Cody and Ken. He looked over at Hikari, who was across from him, who looked like she was watching one of Sora's tennis matches.  
  
  
  
Even after everyone had eaten, the two continued to fight. The subject had gone from tests to glasses verses goggles, to who was the better Destined, all the way down to name-calling. Takeru leaned back against the tree trunk they were gathered under and found a more comfortable spot to watch the fight. He didn't expect for himself to doze off, which he did.  
  
  
  
It was his dream again, but it left off where it stooped with the pain in his head. He grabbed his head and gave a pained scream as the pain increased even more. In no time at all, he was soon on one knee with his head bent down, his mink reeling. 'This is a dream, I shouldn't be feeling this. This isn't real.' But the man spoke as he still had a firm hold on Takeru's left shoulder, "But it is real Hope." Takeru's head snapped back, 'He can read minds?' as if he really had, the man answered, "Only when I'm in physical contact with someone. Hold on Hope, it is almost over," he said as another wave of pain swept over Takeru, causing his head to go down again with a yell.  
  
  
  
This went on for a good five minuets and after it was all over, all Takeru felt was a dull numbness covering his body. He couldn't move and his breathing and heartbeat were erratic. The man then laid Takeru's forehead gently on his shoulder to calm him down.  
  
  
  
After Takeru had calmed down enough, he lifted his head from the man's shoulder and saw for the first time the man's face. "Gen.Gennai?" the shaken boy stuttered. All the young looking guardian did was smile and nod. "What's going on?"  
  
  
  
"Relax, Hope. You've had a busy day."  
  
  
  
Takeru then said the one thing that was on his mind at the moment, "Why are you calling me 'Hope'?"  
  
  
  
"Because you are 'Hope'. If you prefer, I will still call you 'TK' for the time being." Takeru just nodded. He was about to ask his next question when Gennai answered it, "You will know in time. Now, your friends are worried about you, you must wake up now." With that, Takeru returned to reality with a weeping Hikari trying to wake him up.  
  
  
  
Soon after Takeru had dozed off, his crest had formed once again on his forehead and had started to glow. Hikari had moved closer to the boys because the fight was soon becoming physical, so everyone's backs were turned toward Takeru. It was in the middle of his dream sequence when the fighting duo turned around so that Yolie's back faced the group while Davis' front faced them. Davis saw out of the corner of his eye a dim, golden light over Yolie's shoulder. When he looked to find the source, he saw Takeru leaning against the tree, his chin resting against his chest with arms crossed. He was confused at first until he saw the light coming from Takeru. His eyes widened as he stood in shock. Yolie saw this and asked, "Umm, hellooo? Davis are you alright or have those goggles finally cut off your blood circulation to you brain?" all she got for an answer was a stuttered, "T.T.TK." Only Yolie could hear though as she turned around to see why Davis had gotten Takeru's name right. What she saw gave her the same expression as Davis.  
  
  
  
The shocked girl pointed toward Takeru, trying to tell the others. All they did was blink. When she saw that she wasn't getting through to them, she strained to say Takeru's name loud enough for them to hear. It seemed to work, as they looked from side to side and then behind. Their mouths hung open in shock.  
  
  
  
Ken was the first to act as he went over to Takeru. "Takeru! Takeru! Takeru, wake up!" is all he said as he shook him to wake him up. Nothing worked.  
  
  
  
Curiosity got the better of Davis as he ran over to help. He lifted his rival's head gently to see where the light was coming from. Everyone saw the crest of Hope blazing on their friend's head.  
  
  
  
By this time, the Digimon had woken to the confusion. They just stood there next to their partners in shock. Patamon was near tears, "TK is a light sssleeper! He should be awake by now!"  
  
  
  
Hikari came over and knelt down beside Takeru to try to wake him up. "TK, please. Wake up. Please, TK," was all she said in a timid voice, tears streaming down her face.  
  
  
  
Everyone, Digimon and human, were unnerved to see Takeru's neutral face when something was wrong with him. Suddenly, Takeru frowned as the light faded. He gave a small yelp as it left, his right hand went to his left shoulder which gleew a dim gold. Ken tried prying his friend's hand to see but Takeru was stronger than he looked. Cody and Yolie tried to help, but stopped when Takeru moaned and his eyes snapped open. Takeru took a quick breath of air as he tried to calm himself down again.  
  
  
  
Ken took his pulse after hearing Takeru's breathing. It was faster than he thought it would be. He took a sigh of relief as he felt it become regular again. Takeru was shaking as he looked around. "Takeru. Care to explain what's going on?" Ken asked, trying to choose his words wisely.  
  
  
  
"I w-wish I could, Ken. But even I d-don't know," stuttered a still shaking Takeru.  
  
  
  
"Why didn't you tell us something was wrong?" asked Davis. All he was met was Takeru lowering his eyes to the ground. Davis then remembered the talk Ken and Kari had earlier that morning. He then understood the down cast look. He had tried to tell them, but they didn't listen.  
  
  
  
Takeru didn't feel like explaining anything jus now. All he said was, "I'm not crazy, Davis."  
  
  
  
"TK, I think you should go home or go see the nurse and rest," suggested Cody who was holding Upamon tightly.  
  
  
  
"No. It's all right. I just need to catch my breath. I'm always fine afterwards."  
  
  
  
"Are you saying that this has happened before?" inquired Yolie. If it was even possible, Takeru lowered his head even lower and nodded.  
  
  
  
Ken listened to everyone and yelled at himself for not doing anything sooner. He then remembered Takeru's shoulder. "Takeru, why are you holding your shoulder?" all Takeru did was tighten his grip.  
  
  
  
Off in the distance, the bell rang for classes to start. After petting Patamon to let him know that he was fine, Takeru gathered his bad and trash then made a beeline for his next class.  
  
  
  
His next class was math with Ken and Yolie. They usually started a three- way conversation with their eyes, but Takeru made sure not to make eye contact.  
  
  
  
Takeru's last period was PE with all of his friends minus Cody. Today's activity was basketball.  
  
  
  
So as to keep his below shoulder length hair from getting in the way, Takeru put it up with a white headband that went across his forehead and tied under his hair. To give it a flashy look, he put the tie close to his left ear. At one point his coach refused the band. When Takeru's hair got in his eyes, the coach wanted it cut but Takeru said no. He then threatened to throw him off the team. Takeru said fine and walked off smiling 'cause the coach came running back saying that he was only joking.  
  
  
  
Ken and Davis watched him the whole time. It was them against Takeru's team and the last basket till school was out. They and their team had decided their game plan and were waiting for their opponents. They all got nervous when the other team cheered and went into play. Takeru was acting like nothing had happened during lunch.  
  
  
  
It was five seconds till the bell and Takeru's team had the ball. Takeru was in the middle of the court with Davis and Ken blocking his way to the net. The ball was passed to Takeru who pivoted around and threw the ball on the ground forward with one hand between his friends. The ball bounced off the floor and onto the backboard with three seconds left. Takeru ran after the falling ball, jumped, caught it in mid air and did a slam-dunk, with one second to go, securing their win.  
  
  
  
As the bell rang, Ken and Davis just stood there staring at where Taker once stood. The girls waved their hands in front of their faces but they didn't respond. By this time, Takeru was already in the locker room and halfway dressed. He slightly smirked as he pictured the looks he caught from his friends. 'That ought'a show them that I'm just fine.'  
  
  
  
Cody was the first one in the computer room "Hey, Patamon? Has Takeru told you about what's wrong?"  
  
  
  
"No, he hasn't. No matter what I do or ask, he won't tell me. All I can say it that every night he has been waking up from these nightmares. He told me about them in the beginning about the Digital World, him looking out over a cliff, and a man he can't make the face out saying a weird sentence."  
  
  
  
"Can you remember that sentence?" asked Yolie as she approached the small group as Poromon flew into her arms.  
  
  
  
"All I can remember is, 'The time draws near, blah blah blah, and you must be ready,' or something like that."  
  
  
  
"I think it's all crazy talk," commented Davis as he walked in.  
  
  
  
"But Davish. What if TK ish tell the truth?" inquired Demiveemon.  
  
  
  
"Then we'll listen to him," Hikari answered for him.  
  
  
  
"Hi, Kari. What took ya so long? I thought my whiskers would grow three time their size if you took any longer."  
  
  
  
Kari giggled as Gatomon ran up and jumped into her arms. "Sorry, I was waiting for Ken and TK by the boy's locker room."  
  
  
  
Ken had walked in half way through her sentence. "Speaking of Takeru, I haven't seen him sense the game. I hope he didn't go home."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ha! That is just like him. Running away from his problems. He should learn to stand up and face us like a man!" Davis exclaimed.  
  
  
  
Outside the room, Takeru was listening in on their conversation. 'Davis is right, for once. I'm not the scared crybaby I used to be. Well, here goes nothing,' he though as he slid open the door.  
  
  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
  
  
I just realized that I left it with a cliffy. I just want to warn you now that after I looked over my story again and found a lot of those to come. Please review!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone. Sorry I did not do any updating in such a long time. School just started up again and I'm totally swamped. Anyways, I hope that you like my next chapter.  
  
  
  
Shadow_of_Havoc- Trust me, I will keep working on this and when I find the time, what with school and all, I will update. Thank you so much for sticking with me, you're the best!!!  
  
  
  
Dragon Lover- Thank you so much for reviewing! It always makes me so happy! Anyway, the crest and stuff I promise you will be explained in later chapters. I don't want to spoil the surprise now do I? Hope you continue to read and enjoy!  
  
  
  
Riskomon- Two thumbs up for reviewing again!!!  
  
  
  
Kara- Your wish is granted sense you asked so nicely. Hehe. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy my fic!!!  
  
  
  
Silver Angel- Sorry about all of the cliffys, I honestly did NOT want them in there because I'm a cliffy hater too. Thank you for hanging around and please enjoy the fic!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter: 4  
  
  
  
Everyone turned to meet Takeru. They just stared at him as if they expected him to faint any minuet now. They all saw Takeru's uncomfortable face with wide eyes filled with a hint of fear.  
  
  
  
Ken and Patamon saw Takeru having an inner struggle with himself to gain control over his emotions. Takeru seemed to win once again.  
  
  
  
With all his friends looking at him, Takeru felt ready to run and hide. He looked at Yolie with her favorite purple scarf and glasses in a knee length, dark blue skirt and light purple T-shirt with Poromon held to her chest. Cody had his same hair cut with tan pants and a light tan T-shirt with Upamon on the desk beside him. Davis had on his goggles with a short sleeve version of the jacket he got in the Digital World except it was all blue, complete with blue jean shorts. DemiVeemon rested on his right shoulder. Hikari had her hair clip in the same place as always with pink shorts and a short sleeved whit blouse. Patamon was on Ken's head who had Wormon in his arms. Everyone looked at him with a bit or worry and fear for him in their eyes. 'Just act as if nothing happened and this will go just fine. All you have to do is calm down.' Takeru put on his mask and said as cheerfully as possible, "Hi, guys. Sorry if I kept you waiting long."  
  
  
  
Everyone was shocked to say the lest. Ken and Patamon narrowed their eyes a bit in annoyance that no one else could see through Takeru's mask. Yolie said, "No. We haven't been waiting long."  
  
  
  
"What I want to know is why you're late TM. Your usually the responsible one," jested Davis.  
  
  
  
"Like I said, sorry. The coach held me up after that last move. Anyways, are we going to the Digital World or not!?"  
  
  
  
"Are you sure you're up to it TK? I mean, after lunch and everything?" asked a worried Hikari as Patamon flew to sit on his partner's head.  
  
  
  
"Ya, why?"  
  
  
  
"Because I think you should take it easy for today and, maybe, don't go."  
  
  
  
"I agree with Kari on this one," said Ken.  
  
  
  
"I third it," remarked Cody.  
  
  
  
"I agree with them too, TK," added Yolie.  
  
  
  
"You guys! Nothing happened that was life threatening. Besides, I feel fine"  
  
  
  
"Arrrrr! TK! Why do you have to be so stubborn?!" exclaimed Yolie as she squished, pulled, and twisted Poromon.  
  
  
  
"Lucky for me, I have no spine!" squeaked the poor Digimon.  
  
  
  
"Let him do what he want, you guys. Besides, he's a big boy. He's not our responsibility, right?" Davis cut in. Takeru let his mask falter at Davis' harsh words. The walls of the mask crumbled for only an instant but were quickly rebuilt. That was all Ken needed to see that Takeru wanted to go to the Digital World just to prove that he was fine. "If no one agrees, speak now or forever hold you peace." No one rose their hands, wings, or paws much to Takeru's delight and displeasure. "Alright then, TP, you choose the area."  
  
  
  
"Alright," is all Takeru said as he sat down at the keyboard and started to type. "I hope you like it. It's one of my favorite places." After he was done, he turned toward the group, "Ready?" a bunch of nods follow with a cry of delight from Upamon, "Lets go, lets go, lets go, lets go!" the hyper active Digimon exclaimed. "I'll take that as a yes. Digiport, open!"  
  
  
  
They all found them selves in a forest near a mountain. Thankfully for Ken, Hikari, and Takeru, it was warm. The others had changed clothes again and their Digimon had Digivolved as well. "What's so special about a forest?" asked Davis, annoyed. He was met with glares form the duo of Hope. "Oookayyy. Never mind."  
  
  
  
*Sigh* "He'll never learn."  
  
  
  
"Give him time, Patamon. HE is still new at this."  
  
  
  
"Am not TJ!"  
  
  
  
"Are too. It's this way guys. I think you might find it interesting." Takeru walked off, letting the others to catch up. Davis was grumbling behind them.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me, Takeru, but why are we following this mountain?" asked Hawkmon.  
  
  
  
"Because it's inside the mountain, Hawkmon."  
  
  
  
"Really? Where?" asked a now excited Armodilomon.  
  
  
  
"It should be up ahead," answered Patamon.  
  
  
  
"You know where we're going, don't 'cha?" teased Takeru.  
  
  
  
"Yep. I should anyway,"  
  
  
  
"Hey everyone! There's a big square hole in the middle of the mountain!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's it! Nice work, Cody! You found it!" Takeru exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"I still don't get what the bit deal is about a cave you two," Davis said, board.  
  
  
  
"Well, for your information, Davis. This is where I got my crest of Hope."  
  
  
  
"What!?" was all Davis could say.  
  
  
  
"Really? Wow! That's cool," said Veemon.  
  
  
  
"This is really where you got your crest, TK?" asked Hikari.  
  
  
  
"It sure is. Patamon and I haven't seen this place in almost over four years now."  
  
  
  
"And that's not even the best part! Wait 'till you see what's inside!" added Patamon.  
  
  
  
"Alright, you've done it. You've stirred my interest. Let's go," said Ken.  
  
  
  
As they walked inside, they came across a gold tiled room with strange symbols engraved in black on the floor, ceiling, and both walls. The five Digidestined and their partners stood in awe at the sight. Ken was the one to speak for all of them, "Wow."  
  
  
  
"Just like I remember it. What do you think, Patamon?"  
  
  
  
"Mmmhmm. I wonder if the desert is still there."  
  
  
  
"Desert?" asked Davis.  
  
  
  
"Yep, on the other side of this cave. It opens up into the mouth of a sphinx."  
  
  
  
"This I've got'a see!" exclaimed Gatomon.  
  
  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!" yelled Hikari.  
  
  
  
Everyone ran after the Digifeline to catch up. Gatomon was the first to get to the opening. Everyone stared out over the vast land of sand. "This is where Sora got her crest, where we defeated Etamon, and where Tai disappeared," informed Patamon.  
  
  
  
"Wow! So this plash has a lot of meaning to it. You were right TK, this is cool, hot, cool," commented Veemon.  
  
  
  
"Ya, TB. But it's too hot for my liking. I'm going back into the cave."  
  
  
  
"Me too. I just can't stand the heat!" Yolie said. A round of nods followed her from everyone. With on last, longing look, Takeru slowly followed.  
  
  
  
Takeru found his friends at the middle of the cave. They were all talking about the markings and asking the Digimon if they could translate. None of them could.  
  
  
  
"Hey, TK? Sense you seem to know this place, can you tell us what it says on the walls?" asked Cody.  
  
  
  
"I was wondering too," Ken added.  
  
  
  
"Sorry, no. All that I know about it is that it's written in Digicode. What about you, Patamon? You translated Digicode for me at Primary Village once."  
  
  
  
"Ya, I did. But this seems to be written in Ancient Digicode so sorry. I don't know what it says. You can still show them the map that Izzy found though!"  
  
  
  
"A map?" inquired Yolie.  
  
  
  
"Mmmhmm," Takeru hummed as he nodded his head. He took out a folded portable keyboard and his D-terminal from his back pockets and hooked them up. "In case you're wondering, I'm borrowing the board from Izzy," se said, answering his friend's questioning looks.  
  
  
  
After a full minuet of typing, a holographic sphere appeared, causing those that were new there to jump. "This is what Izzy found. This is the Internet web of the Digital World and this," he said indicating a second sphere as it appeared, "is the Real World's Internet web," Takeru explained. "Izzy found that both worlds were the same or parallel to each other. He also though that our astro forms were in the Digital World while our physical bodies were still in the Real World. Following this hypothesis, he believed that what happened here happens to us in the Real World. Tai, however, misunderstood and thought Izzy said that we were invincible. We now know though that is not true and that both our astro forms and our physical bodies are teleported between worlds. What is between the two worlds is still a mystery. As for the writing, all I can say is that Izzy and I are trying to decipher it with little to no luck."  
  
  
  
"Thanks for the lecture professor, but what do you mean by 'astro forms'?" Davis inquired.  
  
  
  
"An astro form is like a ghost duplicate of your self," answered Ken.  
  
  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
  
"Where did you learn all this, TK?" Hikari asked.  
  
  
  
"From Izzy. He's been teaching me how to use a computer to it's fullest. It's thanks to him that I'm in Ken's level of skill when dealing with computers," he answered modestly.  
  
  
  
"How long have you been taking lessons?" asked Cody.  
  
  
  
"After our adventures with the original group."  
  
  
  
"And you never told up you could do all this because." Yolie trailed off coldly with a frown.  
  
  
  
Takeru was taken a bit back at her tone and look and simply put on a stoic face and tone and said, "You never asked."  
  
  
  
The look Yolie saw in Takeru's eyes made her blood freeze. "Well sorrry. I was just thinking that we could've put those skills to good use." Takeru just lowered his head with a depressed look. 'I hope I didn't hurt him. I know he's sensitive, but when I first met him, he was so cheerful that it seemed as though nothing could hurt him. I guess I was wrong.'  
  
  
  
It was a-quarter-after-five when they decided to go back. They were having a peaceful walk back to the TV when the silence was shattered like glass. Takeru was in the back of the group beside Ken. He felt something I his head snap. He took a sharp breath as his head snapped strait ahead with wide, scared eyes as he stopped walking. Ken noticed his friend's stop and turned around to see what was wrong. "Takeru?" Takeru didn't seem to hear as the crest of Hope appeared once again on his forehead. Along with the mark came the pain as Takeru started to feel dizzy. He squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed his head with one hand, moaning as he knelt down on one knee and used his other hand for balance. "Takeru!" the out burst from Ken caught the attention of the others as they turned around to see Takeru kneeling on the ground and Ken beside him, trying to get his best friend to talk. They just stood in shock, as the pain seemed to increase as Takeru gave a yelp in response to it. "Ahh! Aaa. Ahhhh!" they were about to go help Ken when the bushes in front of them quivered and they stopped. Out of the bushes came a deep dark voice that chilled everyone to the bone. "So you are the Bearer of Hope. My master told me you would respond in such a way when I approached. I've been given orders to find you and destroy you later. Next time we meet, you will never live to the light of day!" with that everything had become silent, even Takeru. The light and crest were slowly fading and so was the pain. Like last time, Ken found Takeru's pulse high for a while as it started to slow down. Ken helped Takeru up and walk over to the others.  
  
  
  
"What just happened, TK?" asked Davis, now concerned for his rival and friend.  
  
  
  
"I wish I knew, Davis. I really do. Can we go back now?"  
  
  
  
"Sure," is all Davis said as he walked off, looking behind his shoulder every so often.  
  
  
  
Ken gave Takeru a look when they started moving again. Takeru knew that look. He looked down again in defeat. "I'll tell you when we get to you place. I promise," he said quietly so that no one could hear him but Ken.  
  
  
  
Once back, Hikari and Davis part their way with the group. Hikari goes up and hugs Takeru asking him to stay safe. Takeru assured her that would. This makes them both blush a bit. Ken walks with the others and noticed that Takeru was sticking close to him. Once the other two go on in, the duo get Takeru's things and head for Ken's place. On the way, Takeru thinks again, 'What's happening to me?' 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello every one! I am so sorry about not updating in such a long time!! School and home stuff has really gotten in my way! It is one thing after another. I hope that this update will make it up to you! 

Riskomon: I'm terribly sorry about not updating sense you reviewed! Thanks for reviewing though. I promise that I will try harder to update more often. 

Silver Angel: You got Ken and Takeru plushies? Where can I get them? J 

Dragon Lover: Thank you for reviewing! I'm sorry for not updating quickly. I'm glad that you like my story and I hope that I don't disappoint you with this next chapter.

Lance Falcon: Thank you so much for reviewing! I want to give you and extra special thanks because it helped me to get the motivation to _finally _update again. Hope that this chapter grabs as much attention from you as the others did.

Well, I think that's everyone. I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 5

After departing from Kari and Davis, then Yolie and Cody, Ken and Takeru headed for Takeru's apartment. The rest of the way there was relatively quiet. Ken was waiting for Takeru to talk, and Takeru was thinking on what to say. Patamon was under Takeru's hat; he refused to go in a bag after what just happened in the Digital World, watching the two think. He and Wormon, who was in Ken's bag, would steal glances from each other from time to time. The trip to Ken's place was quiet as well. No one really knew what to say.

Once there, Ken broke the silence. "My parents are at work right now so we have the place to ourselves. Have a seat and make yourselves at home."

Wormon jumped out of Ken's bag as Patamon flew out form Takeru's hat. "Patamon, why don't we go into Ken's room while they have a talk?" suggested Wormon. "You read my mind," replied Patamon. The two Digimon quickly left, but not before taking the fruit bowl off the counter.

"I wonder why they're leaving in such a hurry." Takeru wondered out loud.

"Probably to let us talk which is what I want us to do right now. Thirsty?"

"Water, please. Do you want any help?"

"No. I've got it. I want you to sit and take it easy."

"Yes, Dad," Takeru joked as he flopped down onto the sofa and chucked his bag on the floor next to him.

''I heard that!" yelled Ken from the kitchen. Takeru just chuckled quietly.

Ken soon came back out with two glasses of water with ice and set one down on the coffee table in front of Takeru and the other on the other side. "Alright Takeru. I want to know what's going on. Everyone has their secrets, but I think that this one is starting to get a bit out of hand."

"Tell me about it," Takeru mumbled bitterly as he brought his glass to his lips and took a sip. "I really don't know what's going on, but I'll tell you as much as I can," Takeru said as he took another sip and set the glass back on the table. He bent forward and rested his forehead on laced fingers and took a deep breath to calm himself. "It started right after MaloMyotismon. It was always while I was asleep. It started out with me looking out over a cliff in the Digital World. As time went by, things, weird things, were added to it. Soon I started sensing some one coming from behind. My dream stopped half way through my turn to see who it was. Eventually, I saw a man in a white robe, but the dream stopped there again. Finally, I got all the way through the dream with. The man now says, 'The time draws near, Bearer of Hope, and you must be prepared.' I asked Izzy about it, but he said it was more than likely a reoccurring dream. As it usually is with secrets, everyone soon knew. I started hearing tid bits of conversations about me behind my back. Everyone thinks that I've become crazy or something. Maybe from the strain of being the only full time Digidestined and MaloMyotismon was the last straw. That is not true. My whole life is centered around my friends, my school work, and the Digital World. It always has been and it always will be. After that though, I started to second guess me going to someone, thinking that they would think it crazy if they hadn't over heard about it already." Takeru paused to take a sip of water and to let Ken make any comments.

Takeru's explanation was short but effective on Ken. He had one arm across his lap, the other propping his head up by his chin. He had wide eyes at the end. "So we did this to you," he said quietly, emphasizing on 'we'.

"You did what to me?" Takeru asked as he snapped his head back to look at his friend.

Ken remembered that time quite well. It was around the time he and Takeru had become best friends. "You are right. They did think that you had too much stress on you. It was because of us that that you started to become quiet."

"What are you talking about?" inquired Takeru as he quirked his eyebrow with a small lopsided smile. "You guys didn't do anything to me. I'm still the same TK the last time I checked." 

Ken couldn't help but laugh at his friend's joke. 'Joke? Maybe he's right. But I can't help but feel like we did something wrong.' He remained silent, waiting for Takeru to continue.

Takeru caught the silence and continued on. "This dream went on with the cliff, the man, and that sentence. Sometime I didn't even dream it though. Other things, weird things, happened instead. They are like predictions. The first one I had like that was when Yolie got her bag with Poromon and her D-3 in it stolen. It happened the next day. That was why I was quick to act."

Ken widened his eyes even more at this. He remembered that as well. They were walking near the park and Takeru kept looking around nervously. He started walking next to Yolie. He had seen the man from his dream lurking behind them. Thanks to his dreams, Takeru know when someone was coming up from behind. The man had lugged for Yolie's bag, but Takeru predicted this and pulled Yolie out of the way at the last second as the guy went reeling. Once Yolie noticed what happened, she started going after the guy with fire in her eyes. Once she got back, she thanked Takeru with a peck on the check. Ken and Hikari pretended not to notice as they both got jealous. "How long have these predictions been happening?"

"I don't know. About six months. After a while I just got used to them that I didn't have to look around anymore. The unusual thing though is that I started having the predictions while I've been awake for the past month. I think I just stare out into space when I do that. That's about it except for last night."

"What happened last night?" asked Ken as he took a sip of his water. "You should have some water. You've been talking for the past half hour."

"Don't mind if I do," Takeru replied as e took a long gulp. "Anyway. Last night's was the scariest of all. It started with the same beginning. I was looking over the cliff, the man showed up the same way, but this time, he said, 'It's time.' The guy then lightly griped my, surprisingly, bare left shoulder. Once he touched me, a weird kind of pain shot through my body. I then woke up." Takeru paused as he tried to catch his breath as the flood of memories washed over his mind as he started to shake again.

"Takeru? Are you alright?"

"Ya. I'm…fine," Takeru replied as he clenched his hands together to stop himself from shaking. 

"I don't mean to sound like a therapist, but you can stop if you want."

"No. All I have left is this afternoon."

"I've been wondering about that."

"I dreamed again. It picked up where it left off. The guy can now read minds. It was freaky. He called me 'Hope'. I asked why and all he said was that I am Hope. That's not even the surprising thing."

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but what was the surprising thing?"

"The guy was Genni."

"What!?"

"Told 'ja." Takeru said in a stoic voice.

"I honestly don't know what to say, Takeru. I'm sorry for not dong anything sooner. As for the predictions, I still don't know what to say. Hikari and I have never had dreams like that. Obviously, Genni will know what's going on."

"Ken? Can you do me a favor?" Takeru asked hesitantly.

"Sure. Just name it."

Takeru looked away and said in a serious tone, "Don't tell anyone. I'm not ready for them to know. I wasn't even ready for you to know. Please?"

"I don't know why, but sure. My lips are sealed."

"Thanks. And that goes for you two too."

"Hu?" Takeru pointed behind Ken as he turned around. He saw two familiar shadows. "Wormooon?" "Patamooon." the Destined addressed their respective partners. "How much have you two heard?" inquired Ken.

The two Digimon laughed nervously. "Not much," answered Wormon.

"Just the whole thing. TK, why didn't you tell me?"

"Sorry, Patamon," Takeru replied as his friend and partner buried his face in the crook of his neck. "I didn't want you to worry."

The door now opened to reveal Mrs. Ichijoji. "Oh. Hello, TK. I almost forgot you were spending Friday night with us, dear. How have you been?"

"Fine, thank you Mamm. And you?"

"Well, I've been just fine, thanks. What about you Sweetheart?"

Ken blushed as his mom called him by that name in front of his friend. "Fine, Mom." Ken said as he looked over at the clock. "Hey, didn't you get off an hour and a half ago? It's almost eight'o'clock."

"Oh, my. I got held up at the dinner. You know, girl talk."

"Oh," both boys muttered, not really wanting to go further into the subject.

"Anyway, I've already ordered pizza for you four. It should be here any minuet." 

"Thanks, Mom. We lost track of time there for a minuet." 

Mrs. Ichijoji just smiled and said, "I'll be sewing in my room if you need anything. Have fun." 

After she left, Ken said, "Let's take this over to my room." Takeru and the Digimon just nodded their heads in agreement. 

After dinner and a movie, "The Matrix," the partner duo were laughing their heads off. "I can't believe that was rated R!" Takeru said trying to hold back his laughter and failing miserably. 

"I know! But I guess after what we've been through, that seemed like nothing!" commented Ken trying the same as Takeru to hold back his laughter and succeeding just as well. 

The real reason for their laughter was that the Digimon had fainted half way through the movie. 

"What amazes me is that they usually fight in real life, yet they can't watch a fictional fight!" commented Takeru. 

"Yes, but it's elevon'o'clock and I know two boys who need to make like their Mon and go to sleep," interrupted Mr. Ichijoji, who had gotten home an hour earlier, spookily as he came up behind them.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" both boys yelled as they jumped off the sofa and back, knocking the couch backwards with them. Mr. Ichijoji quickly backed up.

"He, he. Hi, Dad." Ken timidly said in his upside down position.

"H-hello, sir," Takeru said.

'Click' 'Flash'

"Huh?" 

"Nice shot you two," commented Mrs. Ichijoji as she came around the corner with a camera. 

The duo looked at each other than chimed, "We give up!"

"Night, Mom, Dad." 

"Good night Mr. and Mrs. Ichijoji," they said as they picked up the sofa and their respective partners and headed to bed. 

"Night boys." 

"Don't stay up too long." 

They were chuckling softly as they flopped down on the makeshift bed on the floor, that they were going to share, so as to not wake their partners. "Now his has been an interesting night," commented Ken as he started to change for bed after calming down. 

"That it has," Takeru agreed as the followed suit.

They had decided to sleep in their night pants with a fan on sense it was still muggy. It wasn't, however, until Ken saw Takeru bare chested that he remembered Takeru's shoulder. "Takeru?"

"Ya?" Takeru asked, catching a hint of seriousness in his friend's voice. 

"Let me see your left shoulder." Ken notice that Takeru went form as red as a Tyranamon to as white as a Bakamon. Takeru slowly turned to let Ken see his crest of Hope. "How'd you get that?" 

"That's the thing, I don't know. I woke up with it this morning." 

"It looks almost like a tattoo. Hmmm. We should talk to Izzy about contacting Genni later." 

"Ya, y, you're right," Takeru said stifling a yawn. "But I'm too tired right now. I'm going to sleep. Night, Ken," Takeru said as he lay down on the end. 

"Good night," Ken replied as he lay down beside Takeru.

"Don't let the Monochromon bite."

"Huh?" 

"Hmm. Old joke. Remind me to explain in the morning."

"Will do."

It didn't take long for them to fall asleep. Takeru had his dream again, but this time, Genni gave directions to Takeru on how to get to his house and that only Ken, Wormon, and Patamon could come. "Follow my directions exactly, and you well get all the answers you want. Good night." With that, Takeru actually slept for once in a whole year. His last thoughts were, 'At lest we don't have to go to Izzy and have him find out,' as he slowly drifted into the comfortable darkness of sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I hope that you like it and that you review. Also, if you have any comments or questions or suggestions and such, please don't hesitate to tell me. I will try to update again soon. Hopefully at lest once a week. Until then, see ya! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone. Sorry I haven't updated recently, but I'm grounded. Yes, grounded. I don't expect me to be able to update at lest till summer vacation!! Poor me!!!

Anyway, here is the rest of the story!

Special thanks to:

Butterfly-fire: Is Hope's Battle one of your stories? Never mind, I'll find out my self and try to read it too, ok? And I know that you didn't want me to ask, but I will. Why did you change your name from Riskomon? Sorry, just had to ask. Oh, I haven't thought of couples except for hints of Ken/Yolie and Takeru/Hikari. Hmm, I'll have to think about that. Anyway, thanks for reviewing again!

musicstarlover: I'm soooo glad that you like this story! Sorry about chapter 6, but here is the rest of it! Enjoy!

Vincent: Trust me, I'll try to update sooner, but with the end of school coming up and stuff, I'm really swamped. I know that that is no excuse, but that's the best I can do, lol. Hope that you like the rest of the real chapter 6! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter: 6

It was a quarter after eleven as Yolie, Poromon, Cody, Upamon, Davis, DemiVeemon, Hikari, and Gatomon met at the park the next morning.

"They should've been here fifteen minuets agooo!" complained Yolie.

"Yolie! Calm down! I'm sure they're all right and have a reasonable explanation for all this, " Poromon interrupted, trying to calm his partner down.

"They should've been here! They are the two of the most responsible Digidestined as the team!"

"There she goes again," Davis whispered to the others.

"All of thish wailing ish giving me a headache!" wailed DemiVeemon.

"She's giving you a headache? Try having cat ears, then talk to me," commented Gatomon. 

"I say fifteen more minuets, then we try to find them," suggested Cody timidly from behind Hikari with Upamon behind him.

"Great idea, Cody," praised Hikari.

"Where are those two?!!" yelled Yolie. Everyone just sweatdroped.

Fifteen minuets come and go and still no Ken, Wormon, Takeru, or Patamon.

"Alright! Now the hunt begins!" said one ticked off Yolie.

"The question is, where to look," Hikari commented.

"Well, I remember Patamon telling me that he and TK were going to spend the night at Ken's place," said Gatomon.

"Allllright! To Ken's place it is," yelled Yolie, still ticked off.

'Dingggg, dongggg' the chimes of the Ichijoji door bell rang as they got there twenty minuets later. "Hello? Oh, hi kids."

"Hi, Mr. Ichikoh," they all chimed, except Yolie.

"Ya, hi. Are Ken and TK here still?"

"Why, yes. They're still asleep I believe."

"They're what?!!" Yolie screamed through her teeth. "Excuse me please, but may I go wake them up?"

"Umm. Sure I guess," said a bewildered Mr. Ichijogi as he looked at the others with a silent question.

They all just sweatdroped. "They were supposed to meet as at the park about an hour ago and Miss Hot Head over there got mad when they didn't show," explained Davis.

"I see. Well, anyway, come on in. according to the look on her face, this is a show I beg you don't want to miss."

Everyone just smiled innocently and said, "Yup."

****

Yolie was already in Ken's room, devising a plan to wake them. Ken was on his back with his arms under his head and ankles crossed. Takeru was in the same position except on his stomach. The thing that almost made Yolie run back out was that they were naked from the waist up. She was looking over the two when something caught here eye on Takeru's left shoulder that was facing her. 'Sense when did TK have the symbol of Hope on his shoulder?' by this time, the other had already come into the room. At first, Hikari just smiled at the Digimon sleeping on their partners, Wormon in the crook of Ken's elbow and Patamon in the arch of Takeru's back. She then saw the partially nude boys and started to turn around, red in the face. Unfortunately, Yolie grabbed her and pointed to Takeru. "Has he always had that symbol?" she asked just below a whisper.

"What symbol?" Hikari, Gatomon, Davis, and DemiVeemon asked. Yolie pointed to Takeru again.

"There. On his left shoulder."

"I've never seen it before," commented Davis.

"Well let's wake them up and find out," suggested Gatomon.

"Allow me," Hikari said as she dug into her bag and pulled out a whistle. 

As soon as she blew it, Ken and Wormon promptly woke up. "Ahhhhhh! We're up, we're up, we're up!"

All Takeru and Patamon did was mumble in their sleep and Takeru saying, "Just five more minuets, Kari."

"It's me, Dimwit!" Yolie screamed.

"We're up!" the duo of Hope exclaimed.

"First off, what with the 'five more minuets Kari'?"

TK and Patamon looked over at Kari and Gatomon who were almost on their knees laughing along with the others and just simply rolled their eyes. "Because that's how Kari used to wake us up back in the Digital World," they chimed.

"I see," said a disappointed Yolie.

"Gee, you guys. Thanks for barging into my room with an army whistle in our ears as a wakeup call," Ken remarked sarcastically.

"Well, gee. Sorry, Ken. We wouldn't have if you two had met us on time!"

"What are you talking about, Yolie? It's just…"

"Helllooo? Ken?" Takeru asked as he waved his hand in front of his friend's face.

"It's almost noon, Takeru."

"Didn't you set the alarm?"

"No."

They both looked at each other and fell back saying, "We're sorry!"

After everyone had left to let them get dressed, Takeru told Ken about his new dream. "You want to know something, Ken?"

"What?"

"I found out what it is like to sleep again. That is, after Genni talked to me. No pain this time, thankfully."

"Oh? What did he tell you this time?"

"He told me that I could get some answers after dark when ever I like. The catch is that Patamon, Wormon, and you are the only ones to know or find out about this."

"Sounds interesting. What are you going to do? Accept the invitation?"

"Yep. He gave me directions to get to his place. I was thinking on going day after tomorrow. Mom has an out-of-town scoop she was assigned to. I'll go around midnight."

"Midnight?"

"Ya. Everyone, even Izzy, will be in bed by then. I was hoping that you could spend the night and come with."

"It's a school night you know, but I don't see why not. I'm sure that once Mom and Dad know that you'll be alone, they won't mind."

"Thanks, Ken. I owe you one."

"Don't worry, I'm keeping track. Let's see, one, two, three…" Takeru lightly bopped him on the head as they made their way down the hall to find everyone laughing.

"Then they scream and throw themselves back into the couch as it falls over with them," Mr. Ichijogi is saying as they enter the room.

"Gee, Dad. Thanks for telling them our life story," Ken commented sarcastically again.

"You're quite welcome, Ken. Would you like to see the pictures we took of them upside down?" A chorus of 'Ya's and 'Let's see's filled the room. A 'Dad!' came from Ken and nothing from Takeru as he softly smiled at his friend's predicament. 

Once everyone had finished teasing the four, they me up with the rest of the group. "There you guys are! You were supposed to meet us here half an hour ago!" exclaimed an impatient Tai.

"Sorry, Tai. We had to wake Digi-dee and Digi-dum first," said a still ticked off Yolie as she gestured toward Ken and Takeru.

"You what? But you two are the morning people," inquired Sora.

"We forgot to set the alarm," they chimed.

"At lest we didn't get in trouble."

"Is that a fact, Patamon? Wait 'till we get home," said Takeru blandly.

Patamon gulped and flied behind Matt who just chuckled. "Why don't we get some lunch first?"

"That sounds good to me. I haven't eaten breakfast yet and I get cramps when I don't eat," said Joe, backing Matt up on his idea.

"We know, we know," the original group said as they started to walk towards the nearest pizza place. The entire original group had participated in telling Joe that 'they knew' except Takeru. He was busy trying to think of what he was gong to say when the others brought him up in their future conversation.

Everyone had gotten two pieces of pizza and a soda to eat and drink at the park. The conversations going around the group was just small talk as Takeru tuned everyone out. He was jogged back to reality though when Sora asked, "So, have any good adventures in the Digital World lately you guys?"

The new group suddenly became very silent as they looked at Takeru. Takeru just pretended to ignore their glares and Sora's question as he lay back in the grass, arms behind his head. "Ookey. What happened?" asked Matt.

"Well, sense TC doesn't seem to want to talk, I will," exclaimed Davis. He then proceeded to tell what happened the other day after school.

At the end, Matt was next to Takeru checking him over. "Are you sure you're alright? Maybe you should go home and rest little bro."

"Matt, I'm fine. It wasn't life threatening," Takeru said with a stoic tone and face.

Matt almost backed up at Takeru's cold look. "No, TK. You're not fine. Some evil Digimon is after you and you say that you're fine. Now that doesn't make sense. Why did Davis have to be the one to tell us and not you? You could've come to us…"

"I already tried," Takeru interrupted still in his stoic face.

"You what!? You've never come to us about this!!"

"Yes he has, Matt," interrupted Davis.

"Oh!? When?!"

"A year ago," Davis answered.

"But that was a year ago! I'm talking about now!" Matt exclaimed, starting to get angry.

"Davis, how would you know that what happened yesterday is connected to last year?" inquired Takeru.

"That's around the time you started having those strange nightmares. That's also when you started changing. That look you gave me when Matt asked why you hadn't come to one of us about this answered it."

"What are you implying, Davis?" asked Izzy.

"I can answer that," interrupted Hikari. "TK woke up from a nightmare. He has been having almost the same nightmare for the past year. When if first started, he went to Izzy about it."

"That's right!" Izzy exclaimed, now remembering. "You started having those nightmares about the Digital World, a cliff, and a man! But I don't understand how that is connected with your change and now," he said talking directly at Takeru.

Everyone was looking at Takeru who pretended to ignore them. Yolie saw that Takeru had his hand over his left shoulder. "TK, I want to see your shoulder, now," she demanded.

"Why do you want to see my shoulder?"

"I just do. I saw something like a tattoo of your crest of Hope on it."

"What?!" is all that the original group exclaimed in surprise.

"TK!? With a tattoo!?" Matt said slowly.

"That's absurd! Takeru would never pierce his body like that!" Izzy practically yelled.

"TK, please tell us that what Yolie saw and said is false," pleaded Sora.

"It's false," Takeru assured her. His tight shoulders, however, dropped in defeat. He couldn't lie to his friends, his family. "But what she saw isn't."

Everyone just looked at him. Ken, who was sitting beside Takeru, whispered out of the corner of his mouth, "Are you going to tell them everything?"

Takeru answered, "No. If they're flipping out over a so called tattoo, I don't even what to know what they'll do if they know the truth behind it."

Tai, who had been silent, the whole time, said slowly, "Takeru, Kari has already informed me on this. I was hoping that you would come to us instead of us coming to you. However, sense that has not happened, I expect you to tell us the true story behind all of this, everything." He looked over beside the preteen blond to his older brought and shared glares with each other. Tai nodded his head as if agreeing to something and said, "When you are ready to talk, come to us. We'll listen."

"I'm not ready to talk. I don't even know what's going on myself. But for your information, this," he turned his left shoulder toward the group and lifted his T-shirt sleeve," isn't a tattoo. I woke up with it yesterday as a matter of fact."

Yolie was stunned. "I'm sorry, TK. It looked like one."

"Don't worry about it. It looks like a tattoo to me to. That was a tongue twister!" Takeru joked as he put his sleeve down. He was net with a couple of chuckles. 'Only a couple? That should change after this.' "I wonder what Mom will do when she finds out." Matt instantly fell back laughing along with a slightly chuckling Ken who remained sitting. "It's bad enough on her with finding out her eight-year-old son traveled through two worlds, almost got killed on various occasions, and had to do it all again four years later." At this point, most of the original group were in full-blown laughing fits while the rest, like Cody and Davis, tried to hold it back but didn't succeed. "But a tattoo! She'll go absolutely nuts! Should we reserve a padded room for her or something, Matt?" he joked, trying to make his voice sound childish and innocent. All of the Digidestined and Digimon at this point were all laughing after that. Takeru couldn't help it as he too started to laugh. 'This didn't turn out as bad as I thought. Even Ken almost flipped when he heard.' *sigh* 'Well, I've got something good to look forward to tomorrow though. Tomorrow is my 13th birthday. As much as I can't wait for tomorrow, I still can't get this feeling that something bad is going to happen. Strange, I just don't know why.'

Boy was he right about his birthday not going smoothly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Phew! That too me over 2 hours to finish! I hope that you all enjoyed and will review. It will make me so happy!! Later! 


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! Sorry about the last chapter, I just didn't have enough time to post the entire thing at once. For those that only read the first part of chapter 6, please go back read the rest. For those that don't want to, all I'll say is that Takeru's birthday is up next.

I would also like to put up an S.O.S!! I only have up to chapter 12 written up and waiting to be typed, but I'm at a roadblock!! Any kinds of advice or suggestions would be quite helpful! I will also give out a cookie to all who help as a reward!! Hehe!! 

musicstarlover: well, here is the next chapter is here. Not much going on, but I hope that you like it!! 

I would also like to say that those that reviewed chapter 6, sorry that I didn't mention you in this chapter like I usually do because I think that I already thanked you when I did the last part of chapter 6. So as not to be rude, which I really hate to be, a brownie for all who reviewed!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, things started on a strange note for Takeru and his Birthday. Takeru had another sleep night and was still enjoying it when he heard a, rather familiar, voice say, "Come on TK! Wake up! You're going to have company soon."

Takeru just grumbled and said, "Go away."

"Wake up!" the voice bellowed.

"I'm up! What?!"

"TK, go back to sleep, other people are trying to you know," grumbled Patamon.

"Sorry, Patamon, but did you hear a voice coming from some where?"

"No, only you. Now, go back to sleep."

"Ha, ha! Listen, no one but you can hear me."

"What are you saying?" Takeru asked timidly.

"I'm saying go back to sleep," Patamon answered annoyed.

"Talk with your mind. Don't worry, it takes some getting used to."

'Are you, in my mind?'

"That I am."

'How, but…who are you?'

"My name is Hope. I guess you can say that I'm your other Digital half."

'My other half?'

"Don't worry, you're not the only one in the dark. I don't even know what's going on. All I know is that I'm your Digital half and that we are two parts of a whole, one and the same."

'Alright. As much as this isn't making any sense, if you're me and I'm you, then aren't both of us tired?'

"Ya, I will admit. I just wanted to wish ourselves a Happy Birthday."

'Happy Birthday to you too…what am I thinking? I'm hallucinating again.'

"No you're not. Don't worry. All the answers will be given to you tomorrow night, remember?"

'Oh, ya. Well, good night.'

"Don't sleep too long. You're going to get a not too 'kind' awakening soon." Hope said, emphasizing on 'kind'.

'What are you talking about?'

"You'll see." With that, Takeru fell back asleep.

It was half an hour later when the Takaishi doorbell rang. "Coming!" announced Miss Takaishi. "Oh, good morning Ken, Wormon. I was wondering when you two would be by."

"Hi, Miss Takaishi," they said.

Ken was holding a ling, white box and was dressed in light blue jeans with a light gray T-shirt. "Is the Birthday Boy up?" asked Wormon who was on Ken's shoulders.

"Afraid not. It seems as though he won't get up for anything. Why don't you two go wake them up?"

Ken got a mischievous look on his face and innocently said, "Love to," as he headed for Takeru's room. As he opened the door, he commented, "It's fun to be evil sometimes." He quickly laid the box on the desk next to the bed holding the sleeping blond. Ken then told Wormon his plan. The little worm almost broke out laughing but Ken clamped his hands over his mouth.

Takeru rolled over onto his stomach and the duo of Kindness shrank down to hide. When they saw that he didn't wake up, they both let their held breaths out in relief. Ken then stood right next to the bed and lifted three of his fingers and put one down, one at a time. 3-2-1 "Surprise!" they yelled as he jumped on Takeru and Wormon on Patamon.

"Dyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!"

Ken just rested his head on Takeru's head smiling. "Good morning Birthday Boy. Time to wake up," he said calmly.

"We almost had a heart attack!" exclaimed Hope.

'I know! You don't have to tell me that!' "What's the big idea of barging in and scaring me wit less!?" Takeru fumed as he threw his pillow at Ken who caught is with his face. Takeru and Patamon just drew their blanket over their heads.

"You two are no fun," commented Wormon.

"I told you to not sleep for too long," said Hope.

'Oh shut up.'

"Come on Takeru! You can't sleep on your thirteenth Birthday!" Ken exclaimed.

"Alright! I give up! You win! Just get off me!"

"I thought you would see it my way."

"Do I have to get up too, TK?" asked Patamon.

"No. that is if you want to miss out on chocolate chip pancakes with strawberry suerep on top," Miss Takaishi said as she poked her head in. "Would you tow like to stay and have some as a reward for waking Sleeping Hunk up?"

"Very funny, Mom."

"Sure, thank you Miss Takaishi," Ken replied as he continued to laugh. Miss Takaishi just walked back into the kitchen smiling. "Any way. Before I forget," Ken said as he reached over and grabbed the box from the desk. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks," Takeru said as he sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "What is it?"

"Do it the old fashion way and open it to find out," replied Ken.

Takeru lifted off the top and set it down at his feet. He proceeded to pull the tissue paper away. When he saw what the white box held, Takeru's eyes filled with a mixture of wonderment and excitement. "How did…where did you find this?" he asked as he pulled out a long piece of metal. "I mean, this is the exact replica of MagnaAngemon's Excalibur sword," Takeru further explained as he unsheathed it. Patamon's eyes had gone quite wide by this point.

"At a novelty store I found when I ran an errand for my mom. I saw it through the window in the back of the store. I was discussing it when Wormon when the shop owner heard. One question and answer, which I couldn't get out of, lead to another. It turns out that he handmade that sword based on the actual Excalibur that he saw a 'warrior angle' wielding in the sky almost five years ago with a little blond boy on its back."

"No way!" exclaimed Takeru in disbelief.

"Yes way. As a matter of fact, I told him that I knew the boy and that his Birthday was coming up. Don't worry, I didn't name any names. Fortunately, he doesn't watch TV."

"Wow. Just…wow," Takeru stammered as he held the sword as he had seen MagnaAngemon do the few times he had seen him. He unconsciously began swinging it around with precise and masterful swings as though he had done it his whole life.

Once Takeru had come to a relaxed position, Ken noticed that Takeru had his eyes closed during the whole time. Now not only was he nervous with Takeru swinging the sword around like that, but now he was doubly nervous to find that he had his eyes closed. "Takeru, where did you learn to do that?"

"I would like to know too," Patamon said curiously. They were met with no answer.

"Takeru?" Ken went up to Takeru and snapped his fingers to wake him up. He was met with Takeru snapping his eyes open. Ken took a step back in surprise. "Takeru? Are you alright?" He was once again met with silence. He looked into his friend's eyes. They were blank with no sign of blue anywhere, just one big black iris with a blank stare. He looked closer and saw 1s and 0s racing across Takeru's eyes. 'Binary computer coding!?' "Takeru! Wake up! Come on!" he yelled, but not loud enough to get Miss Takaishi's attention, as he shook his friend. Patamon and Wormon tried to help as well, but noting worked. "Please forgive me, Takeru. I only wanted to do this as a last resort!" Ken said as he punched Takeru in the cheek, the same cheek he himself had whipped all that time ago. 

Takeru's head whipped back as his eyes returned to their normal baby blue. The sword clanked to the floor as the stunned boy stumbled back a bit then heavily sat down on the bed with wide eyes as he held his right cheek. "Thanks, I needed that."

"TK! Are you all right?!" Patamon exclaimed as he buried his face in to his partner's chest.

"Ya. I will be."

"Takeru, I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do."

"Don't sweat it. I think it did more good than harm."

"Are you sure? It looked like a solid hit to me," inquired Wormon.

"Ya. It felt like it too," Ken said as he shook his hand around. Takeru have a weak smile. "What happened though?"

"I don't know. One minute, I'm just holding the sword, then the next all these 1s and 0s just, flash through my mind. The next thing I know is a ping on my cheek and here I am. Mark that to my 'Things to Ask Genni' list."

"That was weird," Hope commented.

'You don't know what happened?'

"I am you so I share your memories, thoughts, and feelings."

'I'm guessing that is a no.'

"Come and eat, boys! Breakfast if ready!" Miss Takaishi exclaimed from the kitchen.

Both Digimon made a beeline for the kitchen. Takeru gave Ken a reassuring smile as he stood up. He wobbled a bit, but Ken held him up by his arm. Takeru thanked Ken as he put on his day's outfit with below knee white carpenter shorts and a white T-shirt with his crest of Hope on his back.

"All white today?"

"Huh? Oh. I don't know. It was freezing last night but the temp readings have to be in the eighties by now. Come on. Lets go before they eat all the pancakes," Takeru suggested as he walked out the door after putting his new sword back in it's box and on the bad, with Ken right behind him.

In the Digital World, Genni was working on his computer when some strange data displayed on his screen. He was quite surprised by what he saw. "TK has connected 10% to Hope? Well, TK. I hope you're ready for a new story to be added into your life" 'Because it's not going to be easy.' 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, I hope that that was ok. I know that this was kinda short, but I promise that the next will be much longer. I hope that everyone enjoyed it enough to review!! It makes my life so much more enjoyable!!


	8. Chapter 8

I am so sorry about now updating in so long!! Finals and stuff are here!! Well, I was feeling good today, so I thought that I would update. Can anyone guess why? Read this chapter and try to guess! Well, I hope that you enjoy!!

Silver Angel: I'm glad that you liked the sword I put in here. I have a few ideas as to what I want to do with it, so I hope that you'll like what I have planed. Thanks for sticking with me and I hope that you enjoy!

takeru: I'm glad that that you like my story so much! Originally, I wanted to do the names in Japanese, but I didn't know the names. I think that I'll go over everything and change it, some day. But thanks for the info! I hope that you can bear with me for now and enjoy my new update!

Butterfly-fire: lol! I hope that Terriermon doesn't bother Henry too much!!

Momiji-chan: Yay! My first digital cookie!! Thank you! Oh, and just to let you know, I am a terrible speller, and I'm working with an older version of word, so spell check doesn't help much, lol. Well, I hope you enjoy non-the less!!

lexi: YAY!! Because TK is my favorite character is the reason I started this fic! I hope I don't disappoint you!!

musicstarlover: Um, I'm glad that you like my fic, but um, well, don't kill yourself over is, ok? O_O

vincent: You wanted more? Lol, well, here you go! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 8:

After getting some pancakes before the Digimon ate them all, they went to the park to meet up with the others. They got there in record time so that Yolie didn't have a reason to yell at them again. They found Hikari and Davis watching their partners play hide-and –seek when they got there. Hikari was the first to notice them as Gatomon jumped into a tree making DemiVeemon confused. "Good morning you guys!" she exclaimed as she grabbed her bag and ran over. "Happy Birthday, TK!" she said as she pecked him on the cheek, causing the blond to blush. Hikari was also blushing when she realized what she had done. She covered it up by reaching into her bag and taking out a beautifully wrapped, small package. "This is from Tai, Agumon, Gatomon, and me to you. The catch, though, is you can't open it until you get home."

"As much as I don't appreciate the 'catch', thank you. I'll open it ASAP when I get home," Takeru said as he kissed his fingertips and placing them on Hikari's check.

During the whole thing, Ken had been smiling off to the side while his DNA partner was green with envy. To make matters worse, Yolie showed up and yelled, "Oh, how cute!" the keepers of Hope and Light instantly backed up at the sudden break of silence. They were both blushing madly. Ken wasn't all too pleased but was thankful that Davis had stopped his advance toward the couple. 'That would not have been a pretty sight,' he thought. 

Yolie just smiled as she walked over toward Davis saying, "Oh, don't mind me. I'm just passing by," as she grabbed Davis by his ear and pulled him toward the grass where five of the Digimon were playing now.

"Oh my…What were we thinking, Takeru!?" Hope asked.

'If you don't know, I don't know either. Remember?'

"Oh ya. But did Yolie have to go and do that?"

'Yes she did because she is Yolie. Hay. Wait. How do you know Yolie?'

"I've been with you and seen, felt, and heard all that you have sense you first went to the Digital World. There for, I know all your friends and family and how you feel about them. For example, I know you've loved Kari sense fifth grade."

'Alright. I'm not used to you in my head just yet, but now you're starting to scare me.'

"That's my job."

Takeru just physically rolled his eyes as he followed his friends to a blanket set up by Cody and Upamon. Once there, Cody gave Takeru a Happy Birthday and a present. Yolie did too as she pulled a yelping Davis down to sit. "Thanks Cody, and, um, Yolie thanks but, you're about to pull his ear off."

"Huh? Oh! Oops. Sorry Davis. Any way, open mine TK. I hope you like it."

"You can open mine too, TK," Cody added.

"Alright," he said as he ripped the paper off of Yolie's present to reveal a game for his PS2. "Thanks, Yolie! I've been saving up to get this for months," he said with a genuine smile as he took out the box from the paper to see the front of it.

"No sweat. I saw the blond on the cover and I thought of you. I didn't know you liked Final Fantasy."

"A little modest aren't we, Yolie," Davis said sarcastically.

"Well, I don't see you giving him a 'Happy Birthday' greeting or present!"

"Um, well, I didn't know it was his Birthday, so…um…"

"It's alright." Everyone turned to look at who had made the calm comment, Takeru. "It's alright," he repeated, "because he gave it to me two days ago."

"He did?" everyone, including Digimon, asked confused.

"I did?"

"Yep. You called me 'TK'," he answered calmly with a smile.

"Oh! Well then, a Happy Birthday to ya!" Everyone just laughed at Davis' remark and Takeru's cool logic.

'Takeru always did know how to get people out of binds like that,' thought Ken. 'He's a lot smarter than people give him credit for.'

After their picnic consisting of fruit, sushi, chocolate covered rice balls, sodas, and cupcakes for desert, they all parted ways. Davis was still oblivious as to what Takeru had done for him as Hikari giggled when they went to their apartment complex.

Ken had briefly stopped to say another 'Happy birthday' before going to his apartment. He was half way to the crosswalk when Takeru had another vision. Ken was half through the cross walk when a red sports car come tearing out of no where with two police cars on his tail. Takeru saw Ken getting hit as one of the police cars came to a stop to help and checked Ken. All the officer did was shake his head when Takeru returned to reality. He saw Ken three yards away from the crosswalk. Some punked out guy with a loudspeaker was passing by Ken so Takeru wouldn't be able to get his attention. He shoved his things into Cody's arms sense Yolie's was full and ran full speed after Ken. Yolie and Cody just looked on in surprise.

Ken was halfway through the street when a red sport car come at him form no where. His legs wouldn't move and he found he couldn't breath. His eyes were wide with fear.

By this time, Takeru was two thirds away form the crosswalk when the car came. He saw Ken stop and stare. 'I'm not going to make it! I have to make it though! I can't let him die! I won't allow it!' he thought. Takeru suddenly felt a surge of energy as his Crest of Hope appeared on his forehead, unnoticed by the preoccupied teen as he ran faster than even Ken could.

The car was halfway towards ken when Takeru got to the crosswalk, but he was going too fast to stop. Instead, he grabbed onto the streetlight pole with his left hand and jumped, allowing his arm to act as a lever to change his direction. He landed on his feet but his momentum was too great as he ended up doing a summersault on the landing and ended it back on his feet. He proceeded to run towards the stock still Ken.

The car was only a yard in front of him when ken felt the ability in his legs come back as he turned around in time to see Takeru lug for him and push him out of the way.

The friends heavily landed with Takeru on top in a protective manner as the car nicked the very tip of Takeru's shoes. As the had predicted, one of the police cars came to a screeching halt while the other went after the red car.

Ken just lay there stunned as he faintly listened to Takeru's panting near his right ear. He didn't really know what to think as Takeru slowly sat up. He just looked into his blond friend's worried, blue eyes without saying a word. He felt his eyes widen when he saw Takeru's forehead as the Crest slowly faded. He then looked back into Takeru's eyes.

All Takeru did was look into Ken's eyes to find some kind of emotion as he continued to pant. Takeru closed his eyes and chuckled as he came to terms with what had just happened. He opened them again and panted, "I can't…believe…I made it."

"Neither can I," Ken timidly agreed.

Takeru rolled off of Ken and bounded to his feet, offering a hand to Ken asking, "Are you all right?"

Ken too the offered hand and allowed Takeru to pull him up. "Ya. I will be."

The officer had gotten to them and started checking them over for injuries. Both boys had small bruises and cuts with a twisted ankle for Takeru.

"Ken! TK!" yelled a tear stained Yolie with a worried Cody close by.

"Ken, are you alright?" asked Wormon who was still in Ken's arms.

"Don't worry about me. I'm more worried about you."

"I'm fine. Besides knowing how lunch meat feels that is."

Takeru overheard and whispered, "Sorry about that."

Yolie was talking to the officer about the incident. Cody was hugging Upamon tightly as he went over to Takeru and Ken and buried his face between their shoulders. Takeru put his hand on his DNA partner's back and lightly rubbed it. Yolie then came over and squished Cody as she grabbed the older boy's necks in her arms and cried, "Don't get run over by a car again Ken, and don't you dare jump out in front of one again either TK!" she wailed.

"You don't have to worry about it," they said together. Takeru gently pried Yolie's arm from his neck so that ken could comfort her and he could comfort Cody.

They all went to Takeru's place to rest. Yolie was still crying softly into Ken's shoulder when Miss Takashi came home. "Hey kids! Umm. What's wrong?"

Takeru told her everything. After wards, Miss Takashi's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fell in a dead faint. "Mom!! Great." Patamon had fainted as well and now this.

"Calm down, TK," Hope said, trying to sound encouraging.

'I know, I know. I don't need you to tell me that,' thought Takeru as he went to help his mom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, how did I do? I hope that I did all right for my first action scene. I also hope that you'll review! That will take my reviews over the 30 mark! Ya!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! Sorry about not updating in so long. I finally got everything done today so I thought I would post up the next chapter. I hope that everyone is enjoying their summer so far! I also hope that you enjoy my next chapter!

I would also like to put out another SOS. I now only have three chapter left and I need ideas on what to do! I have been in a writer's block for a few months now! Any ideas would be greatly appreciated!! 

Kara: Hey Kara! Sorry about the link thing. I have found a lot of that on FF.n and on a lot of my favorite fics too! I have found that if you come back the next day, you're able to read it! Hope it wasn't too inconvenient! Hope you enjoy my fic!

lexi: YAY!! I didn't disappoint you!! I hope I don't disappoint you in the future!

Silver Angel: I don't know what to say. I'm touched that you like my fic! I'm glad that you liked the chapter and I hope that I don't disappoint you! Please enjoy chapter 9!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 9:

'5x equal 4 times 5 in parentheses plus 7 divided by 2 in parentheses. Let's see, 4 times 5 equals 20, 7 divided by 2 equals 3.5. 3.5 plus 20 equals 23.5. 23.5 divided by 5 equals, equals…'

"Equals 4.7 to be exact."

'Um, thanks Hope.'

"No problem."

Takeru was doing some math homework after school the next day. Ken was supposed to be over soon. His mom was gone already gone after she regained consciousness and had gotten over her shock. Let's say that wasn't a pleasant process. Yolie had stopped crying, Patamon became conscious again, Cody stopped shaking, and Ken regained his voice while Miss Takaishi was out. Mrs. Ichijoji came over to pick Ken up and nearly fainted too when she heard the story.

School had gone all right, but to Takeru, it was like he was stepping on eggshells. Or was it the other way around and his friends were the ones watching their steps? The weird thing was that when Takeru woke up that morning, all his scraps were scabs and his bruises were yellow. Ken's, however, still looked fresh. 'I wonder why,' thought Takeru as he went over the past few days in his mind.

He was brought back to reality with the ringing of the doorbell. Takeru looked at the clock before answering the door. "4:59, you're early," he teased with a smile.

The indigo haired genius just laughed as he put Wormon on the floor to join Patamon. "Sorry. Mom wouldn't let me go until she changed my Band-Aids. How you feeling?"

"A little sore, but fine other wise. You?" he asked as they walked into Takeru's bedroom.

"Sore, but fine other wise," Ken replied using his friend's words, "but I wasn't talking about yesterday. I'm talking about tonight," he said as he straddled Takeru's desk chair. He noticed that his friend had gone a ghostly white at the mention of it.

Takeru flopped down on his bed so that his head hung over one edge and his legs hung over the opposite side. "I don't know. Scared, confused, frustrated, excited. I really don't know," he replied in a quiet, hushed voice. "What's happening to me? Am I what I think I am? If I'm not, who am I? Am I 'Hope' as Genni called me, or am I 'Takeru'? What are we going to find out? Is it good or bad?" Takeru voiced in the same hushed tone.

"I…I can't say for sure Takeru. I wish I could do more to help," Ken said. 'I never knew Takeru could be so deep. This is really eating him up. Of course, it would eat me up too.'

They remained in a state of silence until Takeru looked once again at the aqua digit numbers on his bedside table. "5:47. I say we start up dinner," he stated as he stretched. "What would you like? Stir fry or burgers with Root Beer floats for desert?"

"Do the floats come with the stir fry?"

"Nope."

"Burgers then, and I think you better make it eight, two each."

"Right. Care to come with? I'm sure the Digimon wouldn't mind staying home alone."

"Sounds good to me," Ken replied as he followed the blond out the door.

They found their partners snoozing on the couch when they came out. Takeru gently shook Patamon up. "Hey, Patamon. Ken and I are going to go get dinner. You and Wormon need to watch the house while we're gone, alright?"

"Ya. Whatever, TK," the orange Mon said as he turned over and went back to sleep. Takeru gave a discussed look that Ken couldn't help but smile at.

Once out on the street, the duo had become quiet. Ken was thinking about their previous encounter with a new enemy, '…and they're after Takeru. Why?' he thought as he looked over into Takeru's eyes. 'Why is Takeru so important? What is he hiding? I guess we'll find out tonight.' Ken saw Takeru's sad eyes droop to the ground and decided to cheer his friend up by draping an arm over his shoulder.

Takeru was more or less surprised so to speak when he felt an arm over his shoulders. He looked at Ken in surprise to find comforting eyes staring back. Takeru smiled a relaxed smile as he too draped his arm around Ken's shoulders.

Unknown to them, Hikari and Yolie were on the opposite side of the street when Yolie saw them. "Hey! There's Ken and TK!"

"Oh?" Hikari asked looking around the point where Yolie had started pointing. She caught sight of them, walking side by side. Ken had his hands behind his head and Takeru had his in his pockets. Hikari frowned at the forlorn look Takeru had on.

"Man, those two could pose for a magazine and tie for first place in the hottest hunk section," Yolie said with stars in her eyes.

Hikari just blushed when she thought about it and shook her head to get rid of any pictures coming to mind. "Yolie! You're not supposed to think about your friends like that," she chided as she continued to watch the Keepers of Hope and Kindness.

"Oh, come on. You know you like to think about TK like that. I'm just simply stating a fact. You know that all the girls swoon over them at school and in the female population, they tie and rate one to none! All the girl are jealous of us for just knowing them!" Yolie exclaimed. 

"I know, but I still think it wrong," she remarked.

"Suit yourself girl friend. Hey, look!"

Hikari looked over in time to see Ken lay a hand on Takeru's opposite shoulder and Takeru look up in surprise, smile, and lay his hand on Ken's shoulder in turn. "Awww. How cute, they really are the best of friends."

"Hmm. They must be. Ken doesn't show a lot of concern through physical contact," Yolie said in amusement.

The girls continued walking as the boys left their eyesight. The boys had still been the way they were when they turned the bin. They only parted whey they got to the restaurant.

The way back had been quiet as well as Ken carried the drinks and Takeru carried the food. They only paused every now and then to shift their luggage. 

When they got back, they found their partners still asleep on the couch. Takeru smiled and signaled Ken to be quiet. He led the way to the kitchen table and set the food out. Once done he faintly whispered, "Food!" as he pulled Ken away from the table as a green and orange blur ran past to the awaiting food. The humans just fell down laughing so hard that tears almost started streaming out of their eyes.

After eating, Takeru suggested the floats. Everyone agreed to them as he went back into the kitchen. He came back fifteen minuets later with four, two scoop, tumblers filled with ice cream and Root Beer.

"I thought you said that the stir fry didn't come with the flouts," Ken remarked.

"I lied. We would have had them either way."

"Very sly, Takeru."

"Well, put two and two together and figure out why."

After a minuet of thinking, ken said, "You either didn't want to cook or you didn't want stir fry."

"Both," Takeru said as he popped in a video.

"I see," Ken said exasperated as he held the bridge of his nose. "By the way, what movie are we watching tonight?"

"Well, say hello to 'Evolution.' Or in our case, Digivolution."

"Very funny," the Digimon exclaimed.

The humans just chuckled as the movie began. They spent the next hour and a half comparing the monsters to the Digimon. They all groaned at more unpleasant scenes and laughed at the hysterical ones.

Afterwards, they compared the movie to their adventures in the Digital World while laughing.

It was around 8 o'clock when they stopped laughing. Ken then got serious when something crossed his mind. "Hey…Takeru?"

"Ya?"

"Something that Yolie told me doesn't fit."

"What might that be?"

"She said that 'after' you dashed toward me, the car came. By any chance, did you have another vision?"

Takeru looked down at Patamon in his lap, who had fallen asleep, and nodded. "Ya, I did."

"I see," Ken said as he prepared to ask his next question. "In your vision, did something…happen that wasn't good so to speak?"

Takeru's eyes snapped ahead as they widened in fear and surprise. His eyes returned to normal with a sad look in them as he answered in a stoic voice, "You were killed."

Ken's eyes just widened in surprise then dangerously narrowed. "Terrific. It would have been a most befitting ending."

"What are you talking about?!" Takeru exclaimed.

Ken just sighed and said, "Nothing. Forget about it," as he lowered his eyes to the floor.

Takeru frowned, set Patamon next to Wormon, who was asleep too, got up, and sat back down next to his friend. Ken just avoided eye contact as he continued looking at the floor. Takeru then pulled Ken into a hug as he laid his head on Ken's shoulder. What Takeru said next came barely over a whisper, but enough that Ken could hear. "You shouldn't think like that. There are so many people who would be devastated if you did. Please don't think like that."

Ken just looked down at the blond with surprise and smiled. He returned the hug and gave a quiet thanks, "…and I'm sorry. You're going through enough as it is and you don't need a depressed friend to add to it," he added as he laid his head on Takeru's.

"No need to apologize. Besides, it reminds me that I'm not the only one with problems," Takeru stated sleepily. Ken chuckled in the back of his throat as they both fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. I've got only 3 more written up, so please help me with ideas!! I desperately need them!! Anyway, please R&R!!! That would make me sooooo happy!!


	10. Chapter 10

HEY! Ff.n finally allowed me to update! I tried to get this up a few days ago but it wouldn't let me. I thought that it was because I had just gotten a new computer and that it was the computer because my old one worked just fine. Anywho, here is chapter 10 and I hope that you all enjoy it!

LadyDevimon: I'm glad that you liked it so far! I hope that you continue to read.

Ran: Ooooh! That is such a good idea! I think I'll put a version of that in. Please continue reading in the future for it! And a special cookie goes to you for helping me out!

Diana@Lineelu2001: Well, here is the next chapter for ya! I hope that you enjoy.

Kawaii Mimi-chan: What? You bashed little Takeru? WAAA! Lol! Just kidding! I'm glad that you're starting to like him! I hope you enjoy the rest of the fic!

Saprrow9: Thanks for the vote of confidence! I just hope that I can come up with something, sometime soon! Lol!

Musicstarlover: I'm glad that you liked the chapter! I hope that you like this one too!

lexi: Lol! I'm glad that I made Takeru to your liking in here. And just to let you know, I'm not Silver Angel. Lol. Actually, I've been thinking on changing my pen name. A friend signed me up on digisammiegirl and, well, I never liked being called anything with the 'y' on the end. Should I keep it or not do you think? Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

Silver Angel: Hey, don't worry about it! And don't worry about me discontinuing this fic either! I would only discontinue it if something drastic happened to me, so…don't worry! Lol. I hope that you like chapter 10!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter: 10

A cool breeze flew by. It ruffled the grass, the trees, and a mop of blond hair. The owner of the hair didn't seem to notice because he was too busy thinking. 'I'm dreaming again,' Takeru thought as he looked over the cliff. He prepared himself to fell eyes burning into his back, but none came. In its place came a familiar voice.

"Hello, TK."

Takeru winced and stoically said, "Hello, Genni." He continued to look out over the cliff.

Genni was prepared for the tone but slightly winced at the abnormal coldness in it. Takeru had a right to be mad at him. He cleared his throat and went to stand beside Takeru. After a few minuets of silence, he put a hand on Takeru's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. "You do know that everything will be fine, right?"

Several minuets of silence passed before Takeru answered in a quiet voice, "No. No I don't know that." He looked into Genni's eyes to find some sort of answer. None came.

More silence came before Genni asked, "Do you hate me, TK?" he knew the young boy had, by all means, every right to hate him.

Takeru answered with a prompt, "No! *Sigh* No, I don't hate you. I'm just…frustrated. My mind is doing weird things, I'm seeing my best friend's deaths, and my friends are stepping on egg shells because they think I'm crazy. I just want some answers," he ended sadly.

Genni sighed and said, "You will get the answers. Tonight. Remember?"

Takeru looked wide eyed at Genni, gave a crooked grin and shyly said, "Heh, heh. I guess being in a dream disorientates you a bit, huh?"

Genni chuckled and said, "In that case, you need to wake up. See you in a few."

With that, Takeru returned to reality. The first thing he noticed was that he was holding, what felt like, a person. 'Say what? Oh. Now I remember. Ken. Ken?! Oh dear.' He reluctantly opened his eyes and found Ken's black shirt in his face. More accurately, Ken's chest. He slowly looked up into Ken's face and saw him fast asleep with his head back, lips slightly parted. Takeru smiled at how serene Ken looked and didn't have the heart to wake him up. He made an effort to quietly get up and disentangle himself. His efforts proved to be futile as Ken mumbled in his sleep, shifted his weight a bit and settled again. 'Peachy. Just peachy,' Takeru thought sarcastically as he lowered his head again. He chanced a glance over to the other couch and found the Digimon curled up just as they were. Takeru couldn't help but laugh quietly at the current situation.

Ken had been worried about Takeru, trying to come up with a way to help. The urge to sleep was too great and the boy finally subsumed to the darkness and fell into a deep sleep. He was disturbed what seemed like seconds later, but he didn't want to move, just sleep. Later he felt some thing shaking him. Frustrated, he opened his eyes to find white. Just white. Upon later inspection, he noticed it was the ceiling. Once he got his bearings back, he remembered Takeru. 'Hadn't he fallen asleep? Then me? Ohh, boy. No wonder there's a light weight on me.' He looked down and found that Takeru was laughing a bit and was looking at something. Ken looked over toward Takeru's eye line and found the Digimon. He too started to laugh. Takeru must have thought he was asleep still because he jumped a little. Takeru looked up shyly and smiled. "Hello. I see you're awake."

"Um, ya, I am. Sorry about falling asleep on ya."

"No problem I think a good snooze did all four of us good," assured Ken as he let go of Takeru. Takeru in turn released Ken from his arms but kept his head on Ken's arm. Ken didn't like the fact that Takeru was so quiet. 'He's only quiet when something is bothering him. Hello genius! Of course something is bothering him. He was asleep though, wasn't he?' "You had another dream, didn't you?" He felt Takeru stiffen for only an instant. "What was it about?"

"Genni just wanted to assure me about tonight."

"Oh. Speaking of tonight," Ken started as he looked over at the clock, "it's about eleven thirty. Do you want to leave now and get there at midnight or go at midnight?"

"Neither. Saying that, I think going now would be a good idea," Takeru reluctantly said as he stood up and offered a hand to Ken.

Ken took the offered hand and allowed Takeru to pull him up. He noticed that Takeru had his mask on again. 'Stupid move Takeru.'

"Hey, Patamon. Wakey, wakey. Time to go."

"Huh? Oh! Time already?!" the Digimon exclaimed.

"It must be or you wouldn't be so loud this late at night," Wormon stated tiredly. 

"Do you know where we're going, Takeru?" Ken asked.

"Ya. The original group has gone there before," Takeru answered.

"Where is it?" Ken restated.

"It's in a forest," Takeru said as he walked to his room with Patamon in his arms.

"I'm not getting a strait answer, am I?"

"Nope, because this is something you have to see for yourself," Takeru stated as he began looking for a close portal.

"You're such a tease."

"I am not. This is just one of those things you have to see for yourself to believe," Takeru pouted.

Ken just smirked and said, "Riiight. What ever you say pal. What ever you say." Takeru just stuck his bottom lip up as Ken leaned against his desk and the Digimon quietly laughed at their humans.

After a while, Ken asked, "Is it ready yet?"

Takeru gave him the evil eye and said, "You sound like a child." He returned his eyes to the screen.

Ken chuckled as the Digiport appeared. "I'll do it," he offered.

"By all means," Takeru agreed a little white in the face.

"Digiport, open!"

Once through, Ken looked around a bit. "Okay. A forest like you said. Now where?"

"Look for a lake. It will be there."

"That ought to be easy considering there's a stream near by," Patamon said atop of Takeru's head, his bat ears flapping.

"Alright. Where?" Takeru asked.

"That way," Patamon answered pointing to the right.

The duo proceeded to the right and stopped when they came to a stream. They took a little breather and got some water.

Ken shivered as he splashed himself awake. "Brrr! I've forgotten how cold it gets here. The water is freezing!"

"Ya. It always has been. Night was always the best to get cool drinks of water," Takeru said absently. "As much as I love the light of day, I've always loved the dark of night."

Ken was a little startled at first. "Why?"

"Huh? I don't know. At night it's always quiet and calm here. I loved looking up at the stars, so beautiful and foreign, ya know?"

Ken thought for a while then nodded his head in agreement. "Ya. I know what you mean." After a few moments of silence, Ken stated, "I think we should continue following the current."

Takeru took a deep breath through his nose, let it out though his mouth, got up, and walked in the direction. "Alright. Let's get this over with," he said as Patamon flew onto his head and Ken with Wormon in his arms followed close behind.

After a few minuets, they came across the lake. Ken and Wormon just looked around the clearing for any sign of a house. "Okay. Sooo, where is it?" Wormon asked.

Takeru didn't answer. He had a stern expression on his face as he calmly stalked over to the lake. "Um…Takeru?" Ken ventured as he followed the blond. Takeru stopped right in front of the lake. When Ken stood beside Takeru, the lake started shaking and churning as it parted to reveal steps leading to an old fashion Japanese house. "Whoa," was all Ken and Wormon would say.

Takeru lead them into the garden where they found Genni awaiting them. Takeru smiled as he greeted him with a nod. "Genni."

The young looking guardian returned the gesture in silence then acknowledged Ken with a nod. Ken returned it with a stern 'hello'. "I'm sure that you both want to know what's going on so please, come inside," Genni offered.

When they went in, the water walls crashed back down and startled the new comers. "Gyaaa!" the duo of Kindness exclaimed. Takeru gave a weak smile. "You knew, didn't you?" Ken accused.

"Told you, you had to see to believe," Takeru calmly stated as he sat down at the table. Ken grumbled, before joining.

Genni chuckled at the pair for a while. He widened his eyes as if remembering something. "Oh! Before I forget. TK…" he stated as he pulled a small white box, with the Crest of Hope on top, out of a near by drawer. "…I wanted to give you this. Happy Birthday," he said as he set it down in front of the surprised boy.

"Thank…you," Takeru stumbled in his shock.

"Go ahead. Open it," Genni encouraged.

Takeru nodded and pulled the top off. Inside, on a soft, light yellow cushion, laid a necklace. It was made of white leather fro the strap. Takeru noticed light yellow markings all around it and found that they made the Crest of Hope when put together. On the end hung a single, pure white feather, hanging upside down, attached to the necklace with a light yellow bead. Simple, yet beautiful. Takeru loved it right away. "Thank you," he said barely over a whisper.

"I thought you might like it. The leather you can get anywhere but I tampered with it a bit so that it doesn't break. The feather and bead, however, are quite special." 

"How so?" Ken asked, seeing that Takeru could hardly talk.

"The feather is one of the smaller ones, about four inches, of Angemon's wings and the bead is a small fragment of your original Crest." All four were stunned to say the lest. "I'll explain more later. For now, I think I should explain the truth about Hope." Everyone became quiet as they listened to Genni's story. "As you know, there are nine Crests in all: Courage, Love, Friendship, Knowledge, Reliability, Sincerity, Light, Hope, and Kindness. At first, I told you that all the Crests made Light and this is true but with on exception, Hope. Courage, Friendship, Sincerity, Love, Reliability, Kindness and Knowledge are strong on their own but combined they become stronger, creating Light. In the process, Light, in turn, creates Hope. Hope then keeps the basic Crests alive which strengthens Light which makes Hope and son and so forth. Kind of like a circle, no beginning and no end. As for power, think of it as a ladder. On the bottom are the basic Crests, in the middle is Light, hence why Gatomon stays in her Champion form but uses a lot of energy to do so. On the top is Hope. There is no sign of this though in looks. The only way for this power to show is in combat or a difficult situation. I think the right term for it is 'stronger than he looks.' Who would think to look for the ultimate power in a small Digimon and a blue eyed boy? That is unless they deciphered the Prophecy of Hope." He paused to take a breather and let the boys to take in the information.

Ken couldn't' believe his ears. Takeru was secretly the strongest of them all. Even Takeru didn't know. "Wait a minuet. What is this Prophecy? How do you know that Takeru is the one!?" Ken asked, starting to lose his cool. Takeru remained silent.

Genni was more or less surprised that Ken was taking it harder than Takeru. "It says that the one shall be in the company of an angel Digimon. He himself will look almost like his partner with light hair and piercing eyes. Yes, I know Matt also fits, but it also says that the one shall be the first to delete, namely your first battle." Takeru's eyes widened at this. "It also states that this Warrior shall be humanoid, but shall not be Digimon nor human, but both. Kind of a half, half situation. In other words, TK, you are not human, nor Digimon, but both."

Takeru thought about this for a while than quietly said, "This is true."

Ken, Wormon, and Patamon could only exclaim, "What!?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, I hope that this wasn't too bad. I hope you all enjoyed it at some point. I am sorry about the cliffy buy I had to get this up some time soon. I'll have 11 up by Monday, hopefully. Anywho, please review! It would mean so much to me!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone! I am so glad that so many seem to like my story! However, I am still in need of ideas! I forgot to post up that SOS on my last update, I think. Oh well, I hope that everyone likes this chapter. It might be a bit confusing but I will gladly answer any questions as long as they don't gave anything away. Enjoy!

Silver Angel: Lol! I didn't want to give this away, but yes, he will be! I'm glad that you liked the necklace, and yes that will come in handy later on! Lol! I hope that you enjoy my next chapter a little!

Diana@Lineelu2001: Hehe! I really don't know how to answer the review! But I hope you enjoy my next chapter!

Twilight Vin: Hello! Alright, another Takeru fan! Um, sorry about the grammar and stuff, but I never was top student in my English class. Lol. And the sad part is that I even use spell check in these thing! So, um, blame it on Gates! Um, don't mind me, lol! Anyway, bonding with Hope. I'll think about that. That is actually a very good idea! Anywho, I hope you enjoy and read later on in the future to see your idea in action, hopefully!

lexi: Lol! Don't worry about the name thing. That is as long as Silver Angel doesn't mind. Hope's Angel? Cool! I'll have to think about that. I hope that you enjoy this chapter a bit 'cause this isn't one of my best but, oh well, enjoy!

Musicstarlover: Hmmm. I researched it, and yes, it is spelled GennAi. Poo. Well, I started writing this and his name by the sound so…oh well. I'll have to go through and change it, but not now, lol. I think that I'll do a few more chapter first then do a major remake. What do you think? Or should I keep it the way it is? O_o I'm getting dizzy…lol! Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter a bit!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter: 11

"It is true. Or, at lest possible," Takeru restated thoughtfully.

"T-Takeru, h-how can that even be physical possible?" Ken stammered. The Digimon seemed to have lost their ability to talk at this point.

Takeru heavily sighed and explained, "It started yesterday morning. I don't know how but I kept on hearing this familiar voice, talking to me. I answered back verbally but that just woke Patamon up. I quickly learned how to talk to this voice mentally. This voice claimed to have the name Hope. Hope said that he had been with me sense day one in the Digital World four years ago."

"Actually eight. I was a bit disoriented and I forgot about the giant sized Graymon and Parotmon fight."

Takeru rolled his eyes and said, "My mistake. It appears that it has been eight years. He also said that he was my Digital half and that we are two parts of the same whole. I just hope it's not a ying yang sort of thing."

"Trust me, TK. It's not," assured Genni.

Ken was paralyzed with shock until a thought hit him. "Takeru, why didn't you tell me or Patamon? I thought that once you had gotten your secret out in the open, you would be more open about these sort of things."

Takeru heavily sighed again and quietly said, "Sorry Ken, Patamon, but you already seemed freaked out over what I've already told you."

"TK," Patamon quietly said, gaining his voice back, "how can we help if you don't tell us what's wrong? Besides, I think it makes me look bad as your friend, partner, and protector if I can help you physically but not mentally," the little, orange Digimon joked as he curled up under Takeru's arm. Ken and Wormon nodded in agreement.

"Thanks you guys," Takeru said.

"It is not and ying yang deal but a yang deal through and through. You needn't worry about Hope, TK," Genni started.

"Huh?" was all he got in response.

"Allow me to explain. Hope is like a Digimon that has been kept dormant for eight years. You are a human who has been carrying Hope sense the beginning of those eight years. However, you are Hope and Hope is you . You're both separated though and sense there is only one body, anything related to the Digital World was saved until later, the related thing being Hope and the later being now."

"In other words, you're saying that Takeru and Hope used to have the same mind but were then separated into Takeru and Hope. Hope was somewhat sent into the back of their minds to that Takeru could control their body but have no known knowledge of Hope until now. Right?" Ken asked.

"Correct. And along with Hope, anything related to the Digital World was pushed into the back of their minds until needed. The other things are things like the ability to control the power of Hope and vast knowledge of the Digital World. I can not give you examples though because I don't know myself. These powers, though, seemed to have developed over the past year."

"You mean, these dreams and visions are a part of that?" Takeru asked awe struck.

"Yes. The ability to see into the past, present, and future is one of the many mental abilities. Another ability is a common one. I see you two have seen some action lately according to all those scrapes and bruises."

Everyone had a nervous look. "Ken was almost run over by a car but TK pushed him out of the way," Wormon said.

"I see. I also see that TK's injuries are healing a lot faster. A common ability in all Digimon."

Everyone took a couple of minuets to let this information soak in. That is until Patamon asked, "Sense you know so much, do you know why TK somewhat blacked out and 1s and 0s flashed through his eyes?"

"That's rather easy. Soon TK and Hope will form one mind in one body once again. Those black outs and binary coding flashed signify that they are a little closer to this bond. According to my statistics, they're connected about 30% in the last two days."

"You're keeping tabs on me?" asked an alarmed Takeru.

Genni nodded his head sadly. "I don't mean to pry, but I have been keeping an eye on you once you're powers started to show. I only have been with your safety as my main concern."

Takeru pondered this for a while before nodding. "I suppose I can live with that." Silence followed before Takeru asked, "What does this prophesy say?"

Genni paused and got up. He went into another room and came back with an old looking scroll. It was a little yellow and had frayed edges. Genni sat back down with the scroll and opened it. "It says:

After the Ultimate Enemy is gone,

An old enemy will arise form the grave.

Only one thing shall be in this demon's mind,

Revenge.

Only one shall be able to defeat this demon.

The one who defeated this evil before;

One of both human and Digimon in one,

Hope.

Hope's piercing blue eyes shall see through the

Future.

His crest shall allow him to see through the 

Past.

His partner's wings shall allow him to see through the 

Present.

The demon of the past, stronger than ever before,

Shall come to the present and effect the

Future, fueled by his anger of defeat.

The Duo oh Hope shall rise to defend the 

Future as powers never seen before clash as the

Angels of Hope unite as One,"

Genni finished in a serous tone. He looked over at Takeru who had gone completely white and was hugging Patamon tightly. The bat-pig Digimon had a face the same as his partner's, blank eyes and a set jaw. Ken only looked confused along with Wormon.

"What does it mean?" the duo of Kindness asked simultaneously.

No one answered until Takeru quietly said, "An old enemy will arise from the grave, only one thing on this demon's mind, revenge. Only one shall be able to defeat this demon. The one who defeated this evil before. I know of two but only one comes to mind and you've already mentioned this evil once tonight."

"Huh? What are you talking about, Taker?" Ken asked, a little afraid to.

Takeru answered barely over a whisper, "Devimon."

Ken just couldn't believe his ears so he placed a finger in each and tried to knock any wax build up so that he could hear better. "Who!?"

"Devimon," Takeru said only a little louder.

"H…h…h…how do you know Devimon?" Ken fearfully asked as an image of Cimeriamon appeared in his mind.

Genni, seeing that the subject didn't fit too well with either Takeru or Patamon answered for them. "That was their first battle, and they won when no one else could, but at a price."

"What price?" asked Ken. Genni looked at Wormon and Ken followed his eye line. He looked back at Genni who in turn looked at the blank Patamon then back to Wormon then Patamon again. "Oh," Ken said until it finally clicked. "Oh!" he exclaimed silently as he looked at Takeru. 'I had no idea. And at age eight! And I though I had it bad.'

After a few minuets of silence, Takeru said, "I know what the first tow and the fourth paragraphs mean, but what about the other two?"

"Your eyes see into the future, and with practice you can do that at will, your crest helps you see into the past at will, and your partner keeps you here in reality. As for the last one, I cant seem to make heads or tails on it."

More silence followed, each person and mon trying to soak in as much as possible while still keeping a cool head. Takeru broke the silence barrier again giving a meek, "What happens now?"

Genni heard and answered, "If you want, you can start training to fight and to control your powers better. You will also become physically stronger. You don't have to, though, if you don't want to. It's your choice."

Takeru gave a weak smile and coyly said, "You know I will do all I can for the Digital World, but mostly for my friends. When does my training start?"

"Whoa! Back up! You can't go just go and say that! Did you think this through? You can't train during the day and if you trained during the night, you wouldn't make it through the day! The others will become suspicious even more then they already are!" Ken tried to reason with his friend.

"No worried there. TK, your instructor will be Piximon."

"Piximon!?" both Takeru and Patamon exclaimed in excitement and wonder.

"That's right. Piximon. Your training will take place in your sleep."

"You mean kind of like those dreams I've been having?"

"Precisely. Those dreams are a type of, in simpler terms, deeper dreams. The senses of the body are physical heightened so what ever happens in your head, happens to your body. You get scratched in your dream, you get scratched in real life. Now then, this will be what happens Sunday through Thursday. Friday and Saturday nights, you will go to Piximon's training hall, if possible. If not, just send either Piximon or myself an E-mail saying so. As for the address, I upgraded your laptop a bit while you were on your way here."

"Thank a bunch. I'll be sure to check it out later. Now, when do I start?"

"And can I train with him?" injected Patamon. Takeru smiled down at the little Digimon before nodding.

Genni smiled and said, "Yes, you can. You start tomorrow night. Ken, Wormon, you can watch if you want Fridays and Saturdays if you wish."

"We'll keep that in mind," Ken said, still a little miffed on a few things, but decided to hold his tough for the time being.

"Well boys, it's getting late. I do believe you have school in a few hours so you can use my computer to go home."

A chorus of 'thank you's went around the group as they got up, stretched, and walked toward the awaiting computer. Takeru was the last to go through as he turned around to face Genni. "I hope I don't disappoint you."

"You won't. I know it. Now, go get some sleep. We've all had a long night."

With one final nod, Takeru reappeared in his room. The boys were silent as they got ready for bed and flopped down on the make shift mattress. The Digimon fell right asleep.

Ken though had to say something in order to rest at lest a little easy. "Takeru," he started as he rolled over to find Takeru's eyelids half closed. "I hope that you know I'll be there to help and give a listening ear."

Takeru smiled slightly, sighed and said, "I know and I thank you." ken smiled as he allowed sleep to take control. Takeru placed a hand on his chest and felt his new necklace. He held it for a while until the need to sleep became too great. His last though was, 'Are we ready?'

"Ya, we are. Good night."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, I hope that wasn't too bad. I have to admit that it wasn't one of my best. I was reading through my story to try and get some ideas, and I found that Hope reminded me of Yami from Yu-Gi-Oh. Just to let you know, I had started this fic a few months before Yu-Gi-Oh even came out. Just thought I should mention that. Oh, and I am still in need for ideas. I have enough to maybe last me a few more chapters. I got 13 done last week and 14 is in the works, so it might be a while until I feel comfortable enough to update again and not have anything to update with later. That might happen when I get to chapter 15 or 17 perhaps. Oh well, I guess we'll see what happens. Anywho, please review! Lol!


	12. Chapter 12

And here is chapter 12. Sorry for the long wait. Family stuff got in the way and I've been too lazy to get this thing up. Lol. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and comments and ideas are always appreciated!!

Kawaii Mimi-chan: A pic of Takeru with wings? Cool! I can't wait to see it sometime! Oh, and I wanted to say sorry for not answering your last review. You reviewed right when I posted it, lol. No hard feelings I hope, right?

Tachyon Wolf: Shhhhh! You're going to give my story away! Lol! Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as you seemed to enjoy the last one!

lexi: I'm glad that the prophesy wasn't too confusing. I remember bits from Season 1, and those were confusing. Lol. Um, takari? Well, I think that I'll stick with what I have for now, just smidges here and there. This is my first fic, and romance fics…I still have to work on those. Sorry. But I hope that you enjoy this fic even with out the takari!!

Musicstarlover: Lol. Please don't pay attention to my spelling. I, surprisingly enough, use spell check, but that doesn't seem to help much. So I don't think it's you but me. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Twilight Vin: What does Hope do? Well, to be honest, I haven't figured that one out yet. Lol. However, I have a side story floating around my head for a Takeru and Hope fic. Do you think that would be a good idea? I hope that you continue reading, especialy once I get my lazy butt to post the next chapter with Piximon, lol.

Silver Angel: Oh! Ideas! Thank you soooo much!! I already brought one of those, or both I think, into chapter 13. I hope that you'll enjoy that chapter, but for now, I hope that you'll enjoy this one too!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey, Takeru! Come on! Wake up already!" was the loud wake up call poor Takeru's ears reluctantly greeted.

"Alright! Just stop yelling, would ya!"

"Sorry," snickered an amused Ken.

Takeru opened his eyes to find Ken fully dressed for school. Groaning, Takeru got up and headed for the bathroom, rubbing his eyes and yawning all the way there. It wasn't until he splashed himself with cold water did he see his new necklace. 'Oh ya. Boy I must have zonked out.'

"You better rest up as much as possible. Remember? First training session tonight?"

'Ya, I remember. Now can I finish waking up before you give me another heart attack?'

"Sure. Whatever you say. But remember, you'll have me to talk to for only a short time now"

'I remember. About 30% connected, right?'

"Correct."

"Man this is going to be a long day," Takeru said to now one in particular.

"Tell me about it," Ken said as he leaned on the bathroom doorframe, dressed in a light purple-blue shirt and his knee-length blue jeans. "You ok? You seemed kind of out of it there. Did last night finally hit ya?"

"No. I let it hit me last night. I was just talking to Hope." Takeru answered as he splashed himself again. Takeru blindly searched for a towel when one hit him in the face, courtesy of Ken.

"Alright. If you're sure," Ken said as he left the bathroom to give Takeru some privacy. "I'll go pour you a bowl of cereal if you like."

"Sure. Thanks," came the muffled reply form under the towel.

As expected, the day at school was long for Takeru. Even if he had a test in every subject, even if he had lunch room clean up duty, it didn't help pass the time. His friends were still stiff around him.

"Hi, TK," Hikari greeted at the beginning of lunch. "How are you today?"

Takeru pu8t on his mask and replied, "Fine, thanks." His face became concerned as he asked, "What about you? I hope I didn't spook you and the others too much."

"N…no. Not…too much. Do you have any idea…what happened to you?"

"Well…a little," Takeru replied as he stole a glance at Patamon through a near by window. Patamon gave the same nervous look at Takeru which didn't go unnoticed my Gatomon.

"Oh really? What?"

"Oh…nothing much really. To be honest, I don't really want to talk about it," he said as he rubbed his left shoulder nervously.

Hikari noticed that rubbing that shoulder was becoming a fast habit of his. "Alright. Hey, have you seen Yolie anywhere?"

"No I haven't. I think I saw her last with Ken," Takeru replied, glad for a change in subject.

"Oh dare. Yolie kind of woke up on the wrong side of the bed today if you know what I mean."

It took a moment for that to click into Takeru's head. "Oh dear is right. Well, if my hunch is correct, I better go same him before he gets into trouble. I'll probably get my butt whooped too if she's there…" Takeru trailed of as he waved good bye to Hikari and took off for the library, leaving a giggling girl behind.

At the library, Takeru found Cody looking through a crack in the books. Takeru walked up behind him and looked too. He wasn't at all surprised to find Yolie whisper-shouting at Ken for something Ken didn't know he did. "How long has this been going on?" Takeru asked in amusement but with a strait face at his best friend's predicament and Cody's reaction to his sudden presence.

To say the lest, Cody jumped out of his skin. "TK! Don't…do…that!" the startled boy said holding his heart.

"Sorry about that, but how long has this been going on?"

"Oh, I don't know. Fifteen minuets at the most."

"And you were spying on them? You're learning quick."

"Thanks…I think."

"I guess I had better go save him, huh?"

"Good luck," Cody said as he decided to stick his nose into a book.

Over at the quarreling duo, Ken was trying to defend himself from the rampaging girl in front of him. "Yolie, I'm sorry. I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry."

"How can you not know!? Don't you dare tell me that you don't know! You should perfectly well know!"

"Then please tell me."

"But you should know! I don't have to tell you!"

"Ah, Ken! There you are. I've been looking all over for ya," Takeru casually said as he strolled over and clamped a hand on Ken's shoulder. "Mind if I borrow Ken for a minuet? I wanted his input on a new program I'm designing for my mom," he said with a smile.

The smile seemed to work for Yolie just sighed and reluctantly said, "Fine. But whey couldn't I help? I'm just as good as Ken and maybe even better."

"It's a Mother's Day project from son to mom."

"Oh. I see. Fine."

"Alright then. Shall we Takeru?" Ken said. Takeru nodded and waved good bye to Yolie.

Once out the door, Ken said, "Thank you! I though she was going to kill me."

"No problem. It's the lest I could do."

"Who was going to kill you?" asked Davis as he came up on the other side of Takeru.

"Yolie," Ken simply stated.

"Ahh. I guess there's trouble in paradise."

Ken blushed a light pink and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Awww! Come on. You can tell us. You have a crush on her and you know it."

"No I don't know it because I don't have a crush on."

"Whatever you say Ken. Whatever you say," said Hikari as she came up on Ken's other side and passed them.

"Where did you come from!?" said a startled Ken with his eyes wide. He got no reply. He heard some snickering and turned his head to find Davis holding his stomach and Takeru holding a slight smile on his face and a hint of amusement in his eyes. "Oh shut up."

This caused Davis to blow into a fit of laughter that made his knees buckle. Takeru caught him to hold him steady, chuckling slightly. "That was hysterical!" Davis chocked out.

"Humph. Some friends you are."

As soon as school was over, everyone was surprised to see Takeru make a beeline for home, that is except Ken and Wormon. "I hope he rests up a bit for tonight," Wormon whispered to Ken.

"Me too," Ken agreed.

"Hey, Ken? Mind if I talk to you for a minuet?" Hikari asked coming up from behind him.

"Huh? Oh. Sure if you want."

"Kariii! We were supposed to walk home together!" exclaimed an annoyed Davis.

"Don't worry Davis. I'll be right there. This won't take long," Hikari assured the steamed boy.

The two walked over to the empty, outside lunch area and Hikari took a seat on a bench. She motioned Ken to follow who took a seat on the table so that he was facing her. "So, what's on your mind?" Ken started.

"TK," was the simple answer. Both Hikari and Gatomon saw the duo of Kindness get slightly nervous.

"What about Takeru?"

"You now something. I can see it in your eyes. TK knows something as well but he won't tell me. I'm hopping you'll tell me something. All of us are getting worried. Please tell me."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Nothing out of the ordinary for us is happening," Ken half lied. 'Great. I can't tell her. Oh, hey Hikari. Ya, Takeru is part Digimon and has a voice inside his head. Ya, that would go smoothly.' Ken thought sarcastically.

"You're an awful liar, you know that?"

Ken rubbed his eyes and said, "Even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you," he said stoically.

Hikari almost shivered at the tone. 'I must have hit a nerve somewhere for him to talk like that,' she thought. "And why not?"

"Because it's not my business. Takeru has to sort it out himself. Having the knowledge though that he has our support will help him. If he doesn't want us to know, he won't tell us until he thinks the time is right. It will only make things worse for him and you if you keep asking about it."

Silence engulfed the area for a full minuet before Hikari asked, "You know what's wrong and you're only saying that to protect him, aren't you?"

Ken looked at her incredulously before staring strait ahead. "Ya, I do. I made a promise to him and myself and I plan to keep it."

"You're just like TK," Hikari commented.

"I am?" Ken asked surprised.

"Mmmhm. When ever TK makes a promise or has his mind set on something, only extreme, outside influence diverts him from fulfilling it. You're just like that."

"Hmmm. I think I'll take that as a compliment. But you're right though, that's Takeru for ya."

A long pause of silence followed and Hikari broke it again. "Will he be alright?"

Ken hopped down from the table and gathered this things as Wormon jumped onto his shoulders. He turned to face Hikari with a serous look. Images of Devimon and Cimeriamon flashed through his mind. "I don't want to lie to you. For the most part, yes, Takeru will be fine. Tired for a while no doubt, but fine just the same. As for the other part, I don't think so. I honestly don't know." He paused for a moment to let his opinion sink in. "Well, I've got to go. And please," he added over his shoulder, "don't tell any one. Not even Matt or Tai." With that, he was gone. Soon after, Hikari and Gatomon left as well.

Unknown to them, a certain goggle headed boy stood watching and listening behind a tree. Davis had heard the entire conversation and more. Ken had mumbled something about Takeru trying to attempt the impossible and doing the abnormal. "What do you think he meansh?" asked DemiVeemon.

"I don't know pal. Ken wouldn't lie about someone's wellfare so we know TZ will be all right. But from what we just heard, I think TK is in trouble."

"Only problem ish that we can't tell any of the othersh without giving away TK'sh shecret."

Davis gave a big yawn and said, "Come on, let's go sleep on it."

Back at the Takashi residence, Takeru and Patamon were doing just that. Once Takeru had gotten home, he had one of those connection blackouts. Afterwards, he found it was harder to talk with Hope. After giving up after only a few sentences, he collapsed onto his bed and fell instantly asleep. Patamon soon followed suit.

In the Digital World, Genni was looking at Takeru's connection readings. "Already at 45% completion. My this boy works fast. I just hope that he can mentally keep up with that 

speed."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, there's chapter 12 for ya. I hope that everyone liked it enough to review. I have 13 and 14 ready to type up and 15 is still waiting to be written. Ideas and suggestions would still be very much appreciated!! Ja!


	13. Chapter 13

Well, here it is finally. Chapter 13. Those of you out there reading this, I am sooooo sorry. My summer has been pure hell. The only chapters that I even have that are ready to type up are 13 and 14 and the reason I'm posting 13 is because I start school today!!! I know that this doesn't sound like me so please ignore, I'm sorry, I just feel like ranting. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy 13! And ideas are still appreciated!

A few more notes I need to add before I get started. One, I looked over my last chapter and found that I missed the ___ lines when Hope talked. I want to apologies for that. And two, I found that there are a lot of reviews that I found that I didn't answer. To those that I didn't answer, I am extremely sorry. I have my account set up so that I am sent any reviews that I receive, but that taught me never to trust Ff.n with that. Lol. Once again, I apologies.

Seraphim Wings - The shredder? Eeeep!! Lol. I'm glad that you liked the chapter, but, please don't put me in there!!! And thanks for the ideas!

krylancelo - Lol. I suppose this is fun for TK and Ken. And I think I'm about to make it even more fun. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Blitz Blazer - Ooooo, matrix moves! Haven't thought of that one yet! Hope you keep reading to find your part in this fic, that is if I ever get to the action part of all this. Lol.

EXV_ASIA - I'm glad that you like it so much. I hope that I don't disappoint you!

Kaion Vin - Lol! I'm glad that you liked that part! I thought that was a good part to put for Davis's character. As for the names, well, to be honest, I wanted to use the original names for all of the characters, but I'm going to have to go thru and do a total make over. Lol. Hope you don't mind. Enjoy the fic!

Dark Mimi-Chan - Alright! Another whopper! Lol!! Just a joke. Sorry I took so long in updating, but here is the next chapter.

Silver Angel7 - Hey, no need to worry about missing my chapters. I hope that camp was fun for you, even without the usual access you have at home. Well, I hope you like!

lexi - (does a stupid pose too) TK is cool in this fic you say? Yes!! Lol! don't mind me. Oh, and I think that your talking about is Daneel Rush. Her fics are awesome. 

Musicstarlover - Ooops! Lol, forgot about the GennAi thing. And don't worry, I'm not going to go over a do a remake, just go thru and correct some stuff, like names and such. Anyway, I'm glad that you liked the last chapter and I'm also glad that I'm not the only one that has spell check problems! Lol. Enjoy the fic!

Seraphim Wings/Platinum Wolf - SHHHHH!!! You're going to give it all away! Lol. Hope you continue reading to find out about the rest later! And I'm sorry about the spelling thing, but I'm a terrible speller and spell check doesn't seem to like me. Lol. Hope you like this chapter!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The aqua digits on the microwave flashed 6:00, but this went by unnoticed by a certain lavender haired boy who was currently pacing the length of his kitchen. He glanced, momentarily pausing, over at the motionless phone. Ken had been debating with himself about whither or not he should call Takeru. 'He could be resting up for tonight. Or he could be so nervous that he can't rest. He could use a friendly ear. No, I just can't stand this!' "Arg! Takeru isn't the one that's nervous! It's me!" the boy exclaimed as he frantically ruffled his strait hair.

"Ken, I know you're worried, but you should try to relax. At lest stop the pacing. Not only is it giving me a head ache, but you could wear a hole in the floor and I don't think your parents would be too pleased. Not to mention our downstairs neighbors," pleaded a worried looking Wormon.

"You're right. I just can't stop thinking about Takeru. I mean, how would you feel if you found out you were only half Digimon, Wormon? I just want to know why he's not taking it seriously," Ken stated as he ventured into the living room and fell back onto the couch like a sack of potatoes. 

"You should know my now that TK usually appears calm to the seriousness of the situation, but actually does know and worries about it. This is just his way of dealing with it."

"I suppose you're right. But I can't help but worry. And that talk with Hikari didn't help matters either. It opened up some questions I would rather avoid myself."

"You mean, such as whither or not he'll be ok?"

"Exactly. The other Digidestined are my friends, but for some reason, Takeru and I just fit into the best-friends category. And as my best friend, I don't want him to get hurt, you know?" Ken asked with half liddin eyes as Wormon curled up on his chest.

"Yes, I know. But you should know that TK is quite capable of taking care of himself. And if you thinks he's in trouble, he'll ask for help."

"He'll only ask for help as a last resort. He can be too stubborn for his own good. That my lead to his downfall in the end."

"Maybe. Maybe not. Patamon is there for when things get tough. Aside from you and Hikari, Patamon probably know more about TK than TK does."

Ken couldn't help but smile at the statement. "Too true, too true." Ken closed his eyes and sighed. "I think I'll take a little nap then call Takeru around 8 or our D-Terminals," the boy said as he drifted off.

Wormon smiled tiredly at his human partner. "Goodnight, Ken," he murmured as he followed suit.

In the Kimaya residence, another type of conversation brewed. Hikari was relaying the conversation she had with Ken to Tai, even though he asked her not to. 'I am not betraying him. I didn't even agree to keep quiet. I have every right to talk. Besides, something's wrong with TK and TK comes first,' the brunette reasoned with herself. She watched her brother go from surprised to curious, to something she didn't recognize on his face. "Tai?" she asked timidly from the bottom bunk of their bed.

Tai, who was straddling their desk chair, rose to look out the window. The frown on his face and his crossed arms proved that he was thinking. "He didn't say anything else?"

"Nothing. I tried to discreetly ask what, but he caught me every time."

"Well, this is Ken we're talking about. Even without the influence of the Dark Seed, he is still considered a genius. He could probably see your intentions miles away," the leader said as he looked at his sister's forlorn reflection.

"I agree with you on that one Tai. I'm also guessing that if it were the other way around, we would face the same problem. When combined, those two can be quite a nuisance," Gatomon said from the top bunk.

"That's true," Tai mused, "but what if we tried it from another angle?"

"What angle?" Hikari asked confused.

"There ought to be two more in this that we could go to," Tai explained.

"Patamon and Wormon?" the feline asked. Tai nodded his head as he turned and restraddled the chair. "Ya, sure, that'll work," the purple cat said sarcastically.

"Why wouldn't it? It sounds like a good plan to me," Hikari said as she looked up at her partner.

"First off, there is only one that we could try. Patamon is too loyal to TK," Gatomon stated.

"Wouldn't you be able to get it out of Patamon?" Tai asked, looking at Gatomon.

"Nope. Once he figured out what was up, he would fly off."

"But you could catch him, right?" Tai inquired.

"Sure, as long as he doesn't Digivolve into Angemon. If he does, then even as Angewomon, I wouldn't stand a chance at catching him, and he knows it. Just like TK, he was never a normal Digimon, I'll tell you that."

"Well, that's true," Tai agreed, frowning.

"My question is, why we can't go to the source of the matter. Don't you think it would be a lot easier to ask TK than going behind his back?" Hikari inquired.

"Because he won't tell us either," Tai said looking a little defeated.

"Well, that's true," the girl admitted unwillingly.

A few moments of silence followed when Tai got an idea. "Question. How did this all start? Didn't Davis mention about those dreams of TK's back at the picnic?"

"Yes, he did. Why? Hikari inquired while Gatomon looked at Tai in curiosity.

"Refresh my memory a bit. What was the dream about?"

"Let's see," Hikari started, "It starts with a cliff, a man with no face, and the man saying something weird."

"What did he say?"

"From what I heard, it was about a coming of time and, I think, that TK must be ready for something."

"And this cliff is in the Digital World, right?"

"Yes. Why?" Gatomon asked.

Tai thought for a moment and answered, "I think we need to contact Izzy."

The duo of Light were a bit surprised to say the lest. "Why Izzy?" they asked together.

Tai chuckled at his sister and her partner and said, "Well, we can't ask Ken, for one. For two, I think we need to have a talk with Genni," he simply stated.

"Oh…" the duo of Light lightly murmured.

"Kids!" Mrs. Kimaya suddenly exclaimed as she poked her head through the door. "Dinner is ready? Um, Tai? Sweetheart? Why are you on the floor?" the conserned and utterly oblivious mother asked.

Tai moaned from the floor and said, "Nothing, Mom. Absolutely nothing."

"Oh, well. I hope everyone's hungry! I made my special sushi with that new fake rice I found at the health food store! It is made of organic wheat germ I hear!" she exclaimed as she walked off.

Hikari started laughing at her brother's expression. Tai had his back to the door so he had gotten quite a scare. He was currently lying on his back spread eagle style with his arms and legs bent. His eyes were big and swirly and his mouth, which hung wide open, only made Hikari laugh more. She saw that her partner didn't seem to happy though. "Hehe. Um…khm…what's wrong Gato?"

"I don't smell the fish," the feline simply stated.

"That must mean she used something else," Hikari observed. After a moment, they both shuddered.

After a quick meal of mack and cheese, Takeru and Patamon were both in bed by 10:00. Two hours earlier, Takeru had gotten a message from Ken via their D-Terminals. Ken had called to with Takeru luck and asked if he would like to talk any before he went to bed. Takeru chuckled lightly at that memory. He had realized immediately that Ken was more worried about him then he was for himself. He needed to talk to get his mind off of things. Takeru happily agreed to the offer.

At first, the conversation revolved around various topics. Ken had a few tests that day, including in the classes he shared with Takeru. They had gone over as much as they could remember. It turned out that hey had practically gotten all of their answers the same.

They talked about Takeru's birthday party, before the car incident, and Ken got to tease Takeru about Hikari for a while. That is until Takeru started to tease right back about Yolie and what had happened at the library. Ken didn't respond right away. This caused Takeru to chuckle more, remembering what Ken had said to him when he did respond. He had never heard Ken swear, let alone see it in writing. He didn't respond right away either for he was in shock. If he had know that Ken was smirking on the other end, he would have thrown a fit. Oh well. That was as close to a confession than he would probably hear for a while.

The conversation ended when Wormon forced Ken to leave the blond alone or he wouldn't sleep. Patamon had already fallen asleep so he had no say. Takeru chuckled once more before rolling over and submitted to the sleep that awaited him.

He awoke to the smell of fresh grass and a cool breeze over his pale skin. He opened his eyes an found that it was dark. Looking around, he saw that he was in the Digital World. Looking behind him, he saw a vast desert, a striking contrast to the jungle around him. To his right was a TV Terminal with his sleeping partner next to it. Ho his left, he found a small ball of pink, floating at eye level and caring an over larg spear for such a tiny creature. Takeru's eyes widened in surprise then true happiness at seeing a friend he thought deleted. "Piximon…" Takeru murmured. 

the warrior smiled even more than usual. "Been a long time it has, yep, yep. You have grown a lot I see young Takeru. Both in body and spirit. Yep," Piximon greeted.

Takeru smiled and said, "Ya, I have, but I'm just glad to know that you're alright. We all thought you were gone after you held back the Dark Masters for us, he finished in a whisper, sadness covering his eyes.

Slight sadness crept into the pixie's eyes. "I was, but later, Azulogmon found it fit to reconstruct my data. A big project I have for you he said, yep, yep."

Takeru looked slightly surprised. He looked down, slightly embarrassed and whispered, "Because of me?"

Piximon nodded and said, "Believe so I do."

Takeru looked back up, smiled, and bowed. "Thank you."

Piximon nodded again and said, "We must get started I suppose, but your partner still sleeps it seems."

Takeru looked over and gave a slightly disgusted face as he went and picked him up. "Oh, Patamon. What will I ever do with you?" he said exasperated.

Turning around, Takeru found Piximon a few yards ahead into the jungle. "Come now! We must begin, yep, yep!" the pink puff exclaimed. Takeru jogged a bit to catch up. "I hope that your clothes fit you well I do," the pixie stated as he went on.

Takeru looked down once again tonight not to find his gray night shorts, but a loose white T-shirt, trimmed in blue, tucked into a pair of loose white pants that were also trimmed in blue. A blue sash that batched the trimming hung tightly around his waist. His feet were covered with small, white socks that were in white, soft bottom slippers, much like the ones he saw Cody wore when practicing kendo. A breeze blew that brushed against his neck, causing him to shiver. 'But why would I feel that?' he thought as he reached back and found his hair tied up in a medium high pony-tail . The ends of his hair came to rest just on his shoulders, tickling his neck. A white band that wrapped around his hair several times held it in place. As his hand came back down, he found his new necklace hanging from his neck. 'What's with all this white?'

"There is some blue and yellow you know," Hope stated finally.

'I know about the blue, but…' he looked himself over again and found a golden yellow crest of Hope on his left shoulder, right where the mark was. 'Oh.' He smiled as he followed Piximon, his feet making almost no sound due to their softness and leaving minimal imprint due to the lack of weight other than the boy.

"I guess our true adventure starts now, huh?"

Takeru tightened his grip on Patamon and looked upwards, smiling softly towards the stars. "Ya…I guess…it does."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, how was that? I hope you all liked that. Oh, just a note, don't expect 14 up anytime soon. Maybe once I get on the ball with school and stuff…and once I get 15 written, lol. Anyway, I hope that you all review and, once again, please give me ideas! The ones I have so far are awesome and I already have an idea on how to use them!


	14. Chapter 14

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!! Over a month without updating!!!!! I can explain, really I can. I know it's lame but it's true. I have had a lot of school work this year. Not only am I taking high school classes but I'm also taking college classes at the same time. And those classes start at 8:00 in the morning. Meaning that I have to get up at 6:30!!!! I haven't had any time to write or type for a long time. Please forgive me!!! To make it up to you, here is the next chapter!! Enjoy!!!

laura mulwray- I'm so glad that you liked it. Here is more! Injoy!

micki5- Thanks micki. I hope that I'll be able to finish this sometime. It is just getting so long…lol. Anyway, here's the next chapter!!

Kara10- Oh! How was Ghana? Did you have a good time. I notice that Ff.n has been doing that a lot to the pen names. I think it is for individuality or something… Well, here is your long awaited Chapter 14!!! Enjoy!!!

LoveSovereign - I left you speechless…I didn't think my work was that good…(blushes) I like Ken too and don't you worry, he'll have a bigger role in it. I hope that you read more to find out how and what, that is if I ever get it out. But untill then, I hope you enjoy this one for now!!

Dark Mimi-Chan or B4k4 - Hey!? Why did you run away? =( I hope you come back for this chapter!!!

Ghost Whisper - Don't tell me you changed your name too Silver Angel. Lol. Oh well. Ohhhhh, looks like you's gots me an ider that I can use. Thank you! I've been having trouble thinking up a way to get the bean to spill. I'm glad that you like the outfit. Just wait until I get down to the real stuff. This is only his training outfit. Hope you like this chapter, enjoy!

Musicstarlover - Hey! Thanks for the spelling error. I thought something was off but I couldn't tell. Lol, um, I just reread your review, and, um, I don't think I'm a 'son', lol. I guess you really were on a sugar high. (just to make it clear, I'm only joking!!) lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

Krylancelo - oh, trust me, Izzy will find some interesting stuff, if Gennai lets him that is. I hope you continue reading to find out in the future. Enjoy!!!

Kawaii Mimi-Chan - Thankies!!! Here is more that I wrote and don't worry, I have a few in mind, so I think I'll be able to something up sooner. Darn writer's block. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter!!!

Blue and Green - Blue and Green? Where did you come up with that one? It suits you!! Lol. You just like to play with people's heads, huh? Lol. Here's the next chapter, enjoy!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter: 14

Takeru kept looking up at the moon in the Digital World thoughtfully. Nervousness started bubbling in the pit of his stomach as thoughts of the future filled his mind. He started to wonder what was in store for him when he started his training, who would he have to face to save the world, but most importantly; what would his friends say? 'Ken is cool because he found out the same way I did. I could care less about Davis's opinion. But what about Yamato? Would he despise me? Would he abandon me? And what about Hikari? Would I indivertibly send her into Dav…' "Whoa!" Takeru exclaimed as he tripped on a tree root. He was able to catch himself before he fell, but it had effectively woken Patamon up. Not to mention drawing Piximon's attention. Takeru have an innocent , clueless look toward the pixy then at the Digimon in his arms. He broke out into a grin and pulled a hand back and fingered the ends of his ponytail. "Heh, sorry about that. I guess I wasn't watching where I was going," Takeru apologized sheepishly.

Piximon put on an amused smile and said, "Perhaps you should keep your eyes forward instead of skyward. Maybe then you shall see where you are going." Patamon giggled at the blush on his partner's cheeks as it went a bright red.

Takeru lowered his head and mumbled, "Yes sir," as he pouted, his bottom lip sticking up a bit.

"Hey, I wasn't the one daydreaming," Patamon chided as he flew out of Takeru's arms and hovered in front of his face.

Takeru pouted more and said, "First off, it's night, second off, I wasn't the one sleeping."

Up ahead, Piximon chuckled at the duo as he paused and watched, waiting for them to catch up. When they did, the puff bal was still smiling. "It is good to see you up and about, it is," he said, looking at Patamon. "As Gennai has informed me, you wish to train with TK, correct?" The bat pig nodded his conferment. "Then I am sorry to say that I don't allow flying just yet. In order for you to become stronger, you must train your body! And flying doesn't train the body, so walking is the best exercise, yep yep!" Piximon said to the grief stricken Digimon as he descended to the ground next to his partner's feet.

On the outside, Takeru tried to look sympathetic towards his partner, but on the inside, he was beaming. 'That 'ought' a keep him occupied for a while, what after him telling me off like that.'

"At lest until we get to where ever we're going," Hope said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"That's true,' Takeru thought off handedly. 'What do you thing of all this?' he asked. 'I haven't heard more than a few sentences from you for a while so…'

"What do I thing about it?" Hope asked. "Well, I find it a bit weird. I mean, I know that I'm your Digital half and you're my human half, but that's all really. What gets me thinking is that Gennai said that we used to have the same mind and body. Did you catch that?"

Takeru was a little surprised that Hope had caught that too. He was beginning to wonder if he was hallucinating at the time. 'Ya, I did catch that. In all honesty, I think that Gennai was hiding something from us. You know, not telling us everything.'

"I got that feeling too. The meeting was rather short. Effective, but short. It didn't really go into a lot of detail."

'Took the words right out of my mouth. Maybe we'll find out during some of our training.'

"Perhaps, but I think you should focus your attention on first getting to the training," Hope said as Takeru looked up.

"Hmm?" he hummed when he saw that Piximon was yelling at him to get a move on a few yards ahead at the base of the mountain. "Oh! Sorry!" the blond exclaimed as he jogged to catch up again. 

Once there, Piximon started explaining a few details about their training. "I'm sure that you noticed that you woke up next to a TV, yep? Well, that is where your body shall be appearing in reality and in your dreams. You shall walk the same path as you have seen and then you shall walk up these stairs, yep yep," Piximon explained as he pointed toward the stairs that lead to the top of the mountain.

Knowing what was to probably come from their previous training, the duo sighed in defeat. "Figures. We just had to train at his dojo," Patamon complained from his place on the ground.

"Now, now. You were the one who wanted to train with me," Takeru teased. "I think you still have time. That is if you want to back out."

Patamon looked as though he were thinking about it. "As tempting as it sounds, no. I'm going to see this through, even if it kills me," Patamon said defiantly. Takeru smiled slightly.

"Well then, if that's settled, see you both up at the top. Good luck!" Piximon said as he soared up. 

"Well then, shall we?" Takeru said as he started for the stairs. He stopped a few minuets later to wait for his partner who was a few steps behind. He then started on the stairs again and stopped to wait for Patamon after a few minuets. Takeru continued going and stopping until they reached the top a little under an hour later.

"Good, good!" Piximon exclaimed to the slightly out of breath Takeru and the heavily panting Patamon. "Took less time then I thought it would for starts. Even with the both of you going together. Next time, lets see what happens when you come up on your own, yep," the pink ping-pong ball stated. Patamon seemed to have gone a creamy orange at the thought of going get by himself. "Now then, onward. First a drink to freshen you two up, then back to work," Piximon said as he lead the way to the main living quarters of the stadium like dojo.

10 minutes later found Patamon guzzling down a cool glass of water while Takeru fingered the rim of his cup with the tips. Patamon stopped when he noticed that his partner hadn't touched a drop. "Hey, TK? What's wrong?" However, the silent blond didn't answer as he continued to finger his cup. "Hey. You there? Digi World to TK. Come in TK," Patamon joked as he waved an ear in front of Takeru's face.

"Huh?" Takeru said as he jolted up from his train of thought.

?What are you thinking about?"

"Hnnn. This and that. The past, present, and what might happen in the future. Not a vision thing, but just thinking," Takeru answered. He then gave a bitter smile and said, "Hope thinks that is dangerous for my health."

Patamon giggled and said, "I happen to agree with him."

Takeru rolled his eyes, propped his head up with his hand and muttered quietly to himself, "I'm surrounded." Patamon heard and started giggling harder. Saving Takeru from embarrassment, Piximon then came and ushered them out and down to the lowest level of the dojo. 'Talk about being saved by the bell,' the blond thought on their trek down.

Once there, the duo found many wooden buckets containing water, a few things of soap, many rags, and many towels that were stacked up on shelves, away form the cleaning supplies. Takeru and Patamon both went considerably paler at the sight. 'My fur is going to be completely white after this,' Patamon fretted. Takeru also suspected that if he could see him, Hope would be pale too.

Piximon saw the obvious fear on his students faces and decided to quell them. "Now, now. It is not as bad as it seems." Incredulous eyes met his. Piximon sweat dropped and said, "You will be cleaning this single hall from top to bottom, banisters included, yep yep." Takeru and Patamon seemed to loose some of their fright, but only slightly. Piximon sighted and said, "When you are finished, come and see me. I will be on the top floor. Then start the last part of tonight's training we will," the pixy said as he flew off.

Takeru and Patamon only stood and stared after him for a few minutes until Takeru took the initiative. He sighed as he slouched over to the entryway to the open arena. He slid off his slippers and placed them on the single step that lead to the dirt ground. He walked in front of the supplies and stopped to roll up his pant legs before grabbing some of the soap and dumping it into a bucket of cold water. He picked up a rag and the rope handle to the bucket and stood. He silently walked over to a corner of the hall and got on his hands and knees. He dipped the rag into the water then wrung it to get rid of any unnecessary water. He then started scrubbing the wooden floor in front of him in silence. He had on a blank face as he dipped and wrung his rag again. Patamon just stood and sulked as he watched his partner. He unwillingly went and got supplies for himself a few minutes later.

Back in the real world, an indigo haired boy tossed and turned in his inability to sleep. Giving up he tossed his covers off, climbed down his ladder and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. 'Darn it. I know I'm worried, but this is getting out of hand. Still though, I wonder how he's doing. I remember him telling me once about training with this Piximon before, but he never went into much detail. Come to think of it, none of the original seven talk much about their time in the Digital World. It is always on a need to know basis.' Finding out that Patamon as Angemon had been beaten, even deleted, before kind of shook Ken a bit. It was only now did he realize that he didn't know all that much about their first adventures. Sure he heard about Etymon, Myoticmon, all four of the Dark Masters, and Apocolomon, but only little snippets. Talk of Devimon was practically nonexistent. Ken just figured that the experience was too painful for them to relive. That was what got Ken thinking. 'What is so painful that they won't eve tell their own team mates? And after our talk with Gennai last night, I'm guessing that whatever it was must have been bad. Very bad.' He went over what he had heard from Takeru and Hikari and the rest of the older Digidestined. All he found were vague and not much to go on. 'Perhaps Davis will know. He's closer to the Original Destined then I am. Yolie and Cody might be able to help as well. I could ask Hikari, but if the older kids won't talk, then I doubt that she would know the beginning of it all.' That last thought in itself was strange. The beginning. He know that they first went to the Digital World when all seven went to the same summer camp. And that was almost five years ago. 'But Takeru said that Hope said that he had been a part of Takeru for the past 'eight' years. And that he was awoken sense day one. What was day one then?' Ding, ding, ding…the family clock above the mantel rang, signaling that the time was midnight. 'I have school in a few hours. I'll talk to Davis later,' the boy thought as he dumped his untouched water and put his glass in the dishwasher. If he hadn't been so tired, he would have notice that the shadows practically moved out of his way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Like? Yes? No? Please review!! I am almost done with chapter 15. I just need to write about four more pages and I'll try to get it up in time for Halloween. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this and that you'll keep checking up for those oh so rare updated from me!!


End file.
